Chasing Her
by AriaNytress
Summary: Rose City: A city ruled by the Rose family and Ruby next in line for the throne. That was before the Schnee family attacked and killed the monarchs of the throne, leading Ruby to run from the life she knew. She is chased by not only the one who murdered her family but also her best friend, Weiss Schnee.
1. Prologue

A/N: I sort of helped developed this new AU while Kino was streaming on July 9th/ July 10th. We were talking about how Weiss' outfit for Dani's Bus AU. After talking about it, Kino made this picture and we developed the HitGirl AU.

I voluntarily decided to write out the story. It's nothing like I thought. I'm not sure what the others were thinking.

I'm hoping it's not going to be a very long story. But that shouldn't matter. I'll actually have fun with this. Though it is a White Rose story, the prologue does have more Bumbleby in it. Ruby and Weiss don't even meet here. But I promise more White Rose. Here is the prologue:

* * *

**Prologue**

It was late night. Alarms can be heard all over the large mansion atop of a hill.

.

..

...

_Get her to safety! She's next in line for the Rose Clan!_

Sounds of gunshots could be heard as three girls ran through a long, wide hallway. Two taller girls stayed in the front. The alarms continue to ring, providing light to the halls with every glow.

"There she is!" A woman's voice can be heard down the hall.

"There's no way I can escape her. She's the best hit girl of the Schnee clan!" The smallest girl said. The blonde and onyx-haired girl looked around for a crease in the wall or a way to get away. The blonde suddenly turned to the smaller girl.

"Ruby, I need you to calm down and stay with Blake. I'll hold her off as much as I can here."

"No, Yang!" the smaller girl, Ruby, cried out.

"Yang, you could-" the onyx-haired girl, Blake, disagreed with Yang's decision. Yang lifted herself up to Blake.

"Don't worry, you two. I'll be right behind you." Yang looked at the two girls before her. She looked straight at Blake afterward. "I'm counting on you to take care of my little sister, okay, hun?"

"But Yang, I-"

Yang interrupted her once more. She tucked her hair back "Blake, trust me a little. You can do that, right?" Yang pulled out her shotgun she'd been carrying on her back.

Ruby was in tears as Blake looked at Yang's smirk. Blake clutched a fist and took Ruby's hand "Come on, Ruby." Blake ran as fast as she could down the hall as Yang waited for the hit girl after the three.

"But what about-" Ruby was worried, keeping up with Blake the best she could.

"She'll follow us as soon as she's finished. We have to get you to the safe house!" Blake continued to run. Ruby looked back to see Yang load her shotgun. As soon as she disappeared from Ruby's sight, Yang shot her gun.

.

..

...

That night, Blake and Ruby were able to escape the fall of the Rose Clan. The two reached the safe house, a shack deep within the forest. It overlooked a lake. Town was miles away, a trip Blake takes alone from time to time.

.

..

...

Today, two years later, Yang never came back. And Ruby is still being hunted by the best hit girl of the Schnee Clan, a top-notch assassin named Weiss.


	2. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0**

_The Vytal Continent, for centuries, has been ruled by two major families: the Rose Family of the West and the Schnee Clan of the East. _

_Summer Rose, the current leader, ruled over Vytal with a kind heart and an iron fist. She cared about her subjects and often showed it with its citizens. Songs would be sung in praise of her. The continent was well set for a long reign with Summer Rose and their crowned princess, Ruby Rose. When rebellion groups started to form and hunt after the Rose family, Summer met with King Schnee and he offered his best fighter and first daughter Weiss to protect the family._

_However, without Summer's knowledge, King Schnee organized attacks through rebellion groups against Summer which some suspect was for control. He would use his daughter to gain the Roses' trust and the inner workings of the Manor. Then one day, he got the opportunity._

.

..

...

It's been an hour or two following the Schnees overtaking the Rose Manor. There was a forest surrounding the borders of Rose City, while the inside of the city was filled with roads and the occasional tree décor along them. There was a dock built on the eastern most side of Rose Manor, on the northside of the lake. At the docks, Blake took Ruby's wrist and pulled her out of the boat. Blake ran down the docks and into the forest, following the sun's path towards the opposite side.

At one point, Ruby stopped in the middle of her tracks and Blake nearly tripped forward.

"Ruby, come on! We have to get you to the safe house!"

"Why? Why did everything have to turn out like this?!" Ruby forcibly swung her arm to have Blake let go of her. "We were best friends. And she led an army to-"

"Ruby, we need to keep moving."

"She was my best friend, Blake!" Ruby yelled. Blake jumped in shock as Ruby's eyes filled with tears. Her tone calmed as Ruby looked away from Blake. "She was my best friend. And now she's run me out of my own home… She's has to pay for that!"

The area around them grew tense around them. Ruby wasn't the type to be mad. At the very least, this mad. She was barely ever angry at anyone. And at Weiss, she always trusted her. If Ruby were ever mad at anyone, it would have never been directed towards her.

Blake walked up to Ruby and offered her a hug. Ruby looked up at Blake and Ruby sighed. Ruby walked passed Blake, her hands in her front jacket pockets "Come on Blake. Let's just go."

Blake dropped her arms and her attention stayed on Ruby. She started to worry about Ruby, following closer behind her. A moment later, her attention turned to the night sky, slowly filling up with smoke from Rose Manor. _This'll be a long night..._

.

..

...

The next morning, Blake awoke in the safe house. The safe house was a small wooden yurt in a large tree, painted to camouflage with its surroundings. Inside was a simple mini-kitchen with a sink and stove. There were a few cabinets filled with plates, silverware, and all kinds of canned food and cereal. There was a small room for a bathroom, with a mirror. Four beds lined up against the yurt's walls. There was a small, round window by the beds.

Ruby was nowhere to be seen.

"Ruby?" Blake called. In a panic, she looked outside on the Yurt's balcony. It overlooked the ocean "Ruby?!"

No response, nor sign of the young princess. Blake noticed the ladder mantled and leading to the bottom.

Blake sighed, dropping her head "Ruby…" She climbed down the ladder and looked around the surrounding area for Ruby.

Eventually she found her on the beach, a ten-minute walk from the yurt. Ruby stood just where the tide would end, looking at the horizon lighting up the sky.

"Ruby, you can't be going out on your own. You're in danger now. I have to protect you."

"No you don't" Ruby's face was hidden.

"Yes, I have to."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I'm your friend"

"Because Yang told you too?" Ruby looked at Blake, light of life gone from her eyes.

Blake's eyes widened in anger "What are you saying?"

"You may be dating my sister, Blake, but you never cared about what I was doing. With you it's always what Yang wanted. If she told you to do, you'd do it." Ruby started to yell. Blake bared her teeth in anger. "This isn't even your battle. What purpose do you have for protecting me out of your own will?"

"Not my battle?! You spoiled little princess, I'm as deep in this war as you are. I know Yang. I know you. I know your family. And like it or not, I'm in as much danger as you. We're in this together."

"No we aren't!" Ruby walked towards the yurt safe house. "It's just me! She wants me! She won't bother you."

Blake held in her anger as much as possible. She took a breath and turned to Ruby "Ruby, you need someone to watch over you. Not just because of Weiss and the rest of the Schnees. But because of what you can become." Ruby stopped in her tracks. "You know it's just Adam and me as far as my family goes. Right now, you are angry. You aren't thinking straight. Right now, you are a danger to yourself."

"But your family didn't lose their lives to a family feud."

"True… but how you feel now, I met Yang feeling the same way. You need a friend right now. You need someone who cares." Blake kneeled down to Ruby's eye level and rubbed her shoulders.

"Blake… the last person who said they were my friend led a group of well-trained assassins to kill my family. She became an assassin to murder me for her family to gain control of Vytal." Ruby took a breath "I think the last thing I need is a friend…" Ruby stepped back, turned and went to the yurt with no intention to stop "Blake, go home."

.

..

...

Blake made her way to the yurt when the sun rose to the sky, about ten minutes after the argument with Ruby. Arriving, the rope ladder had been put away. Ruby was on the balcony, fetal position against the outer wall of the yurt.

"Ruby, can we talk?" Blake called up to the yurt from the bottom of the tree.

Ruby remained silent for a moment before speaking again "Go home, Blake."

"Not this again. Princess, you need someone to watch over you. I'm not going to say this again."

"Go home, Blake" Ruby wasn't one to change her mind. If she wanted to, she'd fight for it "Go home."

Blake sighed and smiled, _They really are sisters_. She sat on the ground, back against the tree.

"Ruby, I know how you're feeling."

"How?"

"Because she was my friend too. And she tried to kill you." Ruby rose her head. Blake continued "The Rose family: you, Summer, Tai, and most importantly Yang. All of you to me are like my family. Even if Yang didn't tell me to, I'd watch over you. To me, you're my little sister. But I'm never going to try and be Yang. Look, think of me as you will, but I'm never leaving your side. You can run to protect yourself or run to get away from me. But I will always find you. Believe me, I'll chase you to the end of Remnant if it means protecting those I care about."

All of a sudden, the rope ladder came down and hit Blake's head "Ow!" Blake looked up at the ladder and Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Blake smiled and climbed up to the balcony. Arriving, she dismantled the ladder, rolled it up, and set it where Ruby was. She looked inside and found Ruby in a bed, under the covers. Blake went inside and to Ruby's bedside. She pulled in a small stool to sit on and patted Ruby's form through the blankets, shocking Ruby.

Blake hummed a lullaby to her. A motherly tune. A song Ruby knows very well. It was Summer's lullaby to Ruby and Yang. Blake learned this song when she slept over one day and Summer sang it to the both of them. It was before the two stated dating, much less before they knew they liked each other romantically. Ruby peeked her head from the comforter's cocoon and looked at Blake, light returning to her eyes.

Blake finished her lullaby "Hey there."

"Hey Blake." Ruby smiled.

"You okay?"

Ruby covered her face "Of course I'm not."

"Good. I'd be concerned if you were."

"Blake? Can I admit something to you?"

"Go right ahead. You can talk to me."

Ruby took a breath. She uncovered herself and sat up on the bed "Weiss. I know I should be mad at her. I know she let assassins murder my parents. I know all of this, but still… I'm not mad at her."

"Oh?"

"She's my best friend. My guardian. I confided in her everything. Things that made me sad. Made me happy. Everything. And she planned this behind are back, and yet-" Ruby sighed and looked away "I know Weiss is still the friend I remember. There's no way she would have betrayed me. Blake, I'm sad that my parents are gone, but I'm not mad or frustrated or anything in Weiss." Ruby looked at Blake, whom looked at her with worry and, in a way, understanding. "Am I a horrible person for thinking that way?"

Blake gave a moment to think. She was concerned for her, but Blake thought that maybe Ruby was mad lately not because of the raid of the Schnee Clan, but for the fact she felt okay with the death of her parents. That Ruby still believes in her friend, Weiss. That Ruby felt that she had to force herself to hate the one person she loved above all.

"Oh Ruby…" Blake embraced her, rubbing her back as a mother would her troubled child. In a way, she understood. "There, there. You've been friends with her since you were born. Of course there's no way you could suddenly hate her. Ruby, You shouldn't feel forced to hate someone."

"But she-"

"But nothing. I know what she did and to you, to Yang, and to me it's unforgivable. She's following orders from her father. If your mother told you something, queen or not, would you disobey her?" Blake asked. Ruby shook her head and the two separated. Blake rubbed the top of Ruby's head "I can't forgive her for what she's done, but Ruby your feelings belong to you alone. If you're mad, be mad. If you're sad, be sad. I'll be right here as your friend."

Ruby smiled and hugged Blake "Thanks a bunch Blake! You're the best." Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruby.

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from outside. A car door opening and closing. Blake got confused and separated from Ruby to check the door. _A car? Yang doesn't drive a car…_

"Who is it?" Ruby knew this as well. If it were Yang, she'd be on the motorcycle, which was often parked close to the safe house. Despite Yang enjoying being at the Rose Manor with her step mother and half sister, Yang often stayed at the safe house. At some point, Yang left her motorcycle, Bumblebee, at the safe house. Blake would always be with her when Yang was at the safe house.

Blake parted the small cloth that covered the door window. She saw Weiss, walking to the tree towards the entrance at the balcony "It's Weiss! She's here!" Blake looked at Ruby, eyes wide open for both parties. "What do you want to do, Ruby?" Blake whispered.

Weiss made her way to the opening "Ruby! Blake! I know you're in there! We need to talk!"

Blake and Ruby stayed where they were at, remaining quiet. Ruby held onto Blake.

"Ruby! Blake!" Weiss called a second time.

"Ruby, what do you want to do? Do you want to talk to her? Or do you want to go?" Blake whispered.

Ruby continued to think. She wanted to talk to Weiss, of course. She wanted the both of them to be friends, like before. But something was preventing that. Ruby couldn't risk dying. At least, not yet. Ruby clutched onto Blake, coming up with a decision.

"Under her mattress, Yang keeps spare keys to Bumblebee." Ruby whispered her response. Blake understood her decision when Ruby told her this. Blake knew Ruby wanted to run.

"What about Yang? Are we going to wait?" Blake asked, whispering.

"No time. We have to get out of here now. We'll meet up with her later."

Blake nodded her head and dug under the mattress she was on, taking the keys to a motorcycle. She walked out first to check and see if Weiss were still at the entrance. Needing to get out, Blake armed herself with a pair of guns she found by the door. Weiss wasn't there. Blake signaled Ruby to come out, but carefully.

As soon as Ruby placed the rope ladder so they can climb down, Weiss called out to them "Blake! Ruby!"

"Crap, she found us!" Blake went down first and started shooting at Weiss "Ruby, come on! We gotta go!"

"Okay." Ruby climbed down the ladder.

"Wait a second. Stop shooting at me and listen to me!" Weiss called out. She took a step and Blake shot "Blake!"

"Ruby, get to the bike." Blake ordered and Ruby nodded. Ruby looked at Weiss for a moment before running off into the forest to find Bumblebee.

"Blake, why did you stop me? I need to talk to her."

"Your mission is to kill her. You're a Schnee. And Schnees are a family of liars" Blake growled "My mission is to protect her from people like you."

"People like me, huh? I'm her best friend. You and Yang and everyone. I'm on your side." Weiss yelled out.

"And like I said, You're a liar. You manipulated all of us, Weiss. I can't accept that. So you let us go, or I will kill you here."

"Blake, I know you can't shoot. There's no way you'd hit me."

"Not helping your case Weiss."

Weiss sighed and stepped back _Yang's not going to like this…_ "Alright fine. I'll let you go." She pointed at Blake "But I swear to you Blake. I will find her again. I won't stop chasing after her."

"I'd like to see you try" Blake stepped back. As soon as she got out of Weiss' range, she turned away and went on Bumblebee with Ruby sitting behind her.

Meanwhile, Weiss watched them leave the area. Ruby didn't see her face, but she knew she was still eyeing her. Ruby wanted to talk to her the most, but right now wasn't the time.

Ruby didn't feel ready to confront the person who lead a squad of assassins to her parents' demise.

Weiss mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Ruby, but Ruby was already too far ahead.

_Weiss… I'm sorry…_ Even when she disappeared from her sight, the two never turned from each other.


	3. Where Are You?

**Chapter 1**

Two years passed since the incident at Rose Manor. Blake and Ruby constantly moved around the country to hide from the Schnee Clan. After the fall of the Rose family, The Schnee Clan took over their manor. The country the Rose Clan once ruled fell to the Schnee Clan and became like tyrants. As they told the country they've killed Ruby and Yang had gone missing, the people of the country accepted them as their new leaders. While this was happening, a group of assassins are constantly out searching for Ruby. Leading this group was the top-notch assassin, Weiss.

A rebellion group was formed in response to the dictatorship of the Schnee Clan. While the leader is unknown to all of the country, this rebellion group has saved the lives of many people from the wrong-doings of the Schnee Clan. Though the name of the group leaves everyone at a loss for words, the name ReBEElion is well-known across the land.

.

..

...

Today, Ruby and Blake have caught up with the news of the last two years through their travels and continue to hide. Ruby, disguised, was walking around the small town on the edge of the country. The sea could be seen across the way. Although she knew she was still being hunted, Ruby was thrilled just to be out and about. Blake was with her, as she always was.

"Finally! I'm out of the house!" Ruby, now seventeen, jumped around. She cheered as she and Blake, now nineteen, walked around. "And we aren't travelling! Yes!"

Blake chuckled under her breath. She was truly happy to see the little moments of Ruby smiling and being, well, like this. She patted her back "Well, you deserve time out too. I bet you need the fresh air."

"It feels so good out here. The fresh spring breeze, the smell of pine and cedar… I love it all!" Ruby twirled around in front of Blake. She started to walk backwards with her hands behind her head "I feel like a normal girl."

"But you aren't a normal girl. You are the rightful ruler of this country." Blake reminded her. Ruby knew who she was, and she knew she was being hunted. No one but Blake and the Schnee Clan knew Ruby was still alive.

"I'm not of age yet. I've got a year left of being at least kind of normal." Ruby reminded Blake. Ruby turned back around to walk forward. "Blake, how much longer do you think the Schnees will be after me?" A question Blake didn't know. She stopped in her tracks and looked to the cement ground. Ruby sighed and turned away. Ruby turned back to Blake and held her tight.

"Ruby?" Blake looked at her.

"I'm not Yang, so I can't comfort you like she can. But I hope this is enough Blake." Ruby rubbed her back.

Blake chuckled "I should be the one hugging you. You're the target, not me." Ruby let Blake go, with a kind of smile. "But, thanks Ruby. I was thinking about her."

"I know you always do. Don't worry, Blake. Yang's reckless, but she knows how to survive. We will find her." Ruby told her. Blake and Ruby were always together for the last two years. And they knew each other months before that. Before Yang announced to Ruby and her parents that she and Blake were dating. Ruby knew when Blake would think or would want to talk about her. Like Blake knew to stay with Ruby and to take care of her, Ruby was in charge of Blake's well being as well.

.

..

...

Ruby and Blake arrived at a small stroll, filled with people and places to shop or eat. The two girls stopped in front of a bar where a poster for recruiting new members for the ReBEElion hung on the door.

Blake turned to Ruby "Ruby, can you wait for me out here? I need to go in there to get information on the Schnees movements."

Ruby nodded. Because Blake was over eighteen, she was able to go into bars. Ruby couldn't and knew it "Alright. I'll stay out here."

"You know what to do if a Schnee finds you right?"

"Let myself be captured by them?"

"RUBY!" Blake shouted in a commanding voice.

"I'm kidding Blake. I'll run into a public area."

Blake gave a smirk towards Ruby "alright. Just be safe Ruby." She walked into the bar, through the doors.

As Ruby waited outside, Blake walked to the bar area. The bar, as a business was packed, thanks to the game going on. It was filled with college guys and girls. Blake had dreamed to go to college, but her dreams came to a halt for Ruby. Because of the incident at Rose manor, neither Bake nor Ruby were able to finish high school.

Blake reached the bar attendant. "What will it be?" The bar attendant asked Blake.

"White Lemonade with a Cherry inside" Blake responded.

"Ah, I was expecting you. He's waiting for you in the back booth."

"Thanks, Junior." Blake travelled towards the back booth. In the booth sat a blonde male. Blake seemed to know him, as she hurried over.

"Took you long enough. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out there for her?" the blonde teased Blake as she sat. Blake laughed silently.

"Is that supposed to be a joke, Sun."

Sun, age eighteen, grinned "Not really, but it did make you laugh."

"Let's get this over with. Ruby's waiting for me outside."

"You're supposed to be her bodyguard, aren't you? What bodyguard leaves the thing she's protecting out in the open for a Schnee to find?" Sun criticized. Blake glared at him, making Sun sigh. "Alright, fine. What did you order?"

"White Lemonade with a Cherry inside" Blake repeated to Sun.

"Oh, the Schnees movement? They pretty much sweeped this area a few weeks ago, so you'll be safe for the time being. They may check the town again though. Also, taxes in this area are due soon. So it's advisable to leave before Lord Schnee comes strolling in." Sun informed.

"It is the first of the month. Which means we got a few days to hop on out of here, huh?" Blake thought aloud.

"I highly recommend it. ReBEElion members are preparing for an attack too. It's best for Ruby not to be here."

"It'll be a battlefield soon."

"That's all I have on the Schnees. I gotta report back to ReBEElion base and report to the Queen." Sun got up from his seat. Blake took his hand.

"Hold on, Sun. You didn't finish my order."

"You can't get enough of me, can you, kitty-cat? I told you about the Schnees."

"A White Lemonade." Blake repeated. Sun's playful expression turned serious. He knew what Blake meant.

"Lemon- Oh. You want to know where-"

"Is she alive? That's all I need to know."

"Blake. I've told you this before. No one has seen her in the last two years. She was last seen with you. By everyone. As far as we know, she was last seen by you and Ruby, and the Schnee assassin." As sun spoke, Blake's face turned into a sad one. She knew what that meant "I'm sorry, but there's a high possibility she di-"

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE, SUN!" Blake shouted as she hit the table with her fists. Everyone looked over to her. Silence fell for a brief moment. The only sounds were the ones from the game playing and the fans going. Sun walked over to Blake and rested his hand on Blake's shoulder. "Don't you dare say she's-"

"Blake, I'm not saying she is. But it's been two years. I think you should start considering that possibility." Sun comforted her. Blake remained quiet as sun prepared to leave. "It's time to let her go Blake."

After Sun took a step away from Blake, Blake spoke "Sun!" Sun looked back at Blake. "One, I'll never stop looking for her. Not until I'm sure she's gone." Sun smiled. "And second, Never ever call me 'kitty-cat' again." Blake finished "Only _she_ can."

Sun tipped his hat and left the bar, only to come back in running to Blake "Um, Blake… We have a problem."

Blake looked up at Sun, confused.

.

..

...

Ruby was seen at the edge of a cliff after running. She looked mad towards someone. A girl about Blake's age. She had snow white hair, with a ponytail off to the side. She held up a gun, equipped with a silencer. The gun smoked, signifying that a shot was recently fired from it.

"You know, you are really a pain to find." She shot a warning shot at Ruby, which grazed her face. Ruby didn't flinch "Ruby Rose."

"I'm not afraid of you, Weiss Schnee."

Weiss reloaded the gun as she aimed for Ruby's head "You should be."


	4. Alone

**Chapter 2**

Ruby and Weiss were on the Cliffside, really close to the village stroll. Weiss continued to point her gun to Ruby. There was no movement except those caused by the wind.

"Weiss…" Ruby took a step forward, looking worried.

"Don't you move!" Weiss' commanding voice stopped Ruby's advances. "I will shoot. And next time, it won't miss." Weiss seemed mad.

"Come on, Weiss. You don't have to follow your father's orders. I know you. I know this is the last thing you want to be." Ruby tried to convince her.

Weiss kept her mouth shut. She continued to glare at her "I'm sorry, Ruby…"

"Weiss!" Ruby called out. Weiss pulled the trigger as Ruby closed her eyes tight. Suddenly, there were five or six more muffled shots fired. Ruby opened her eyes and looked at Weiss, who was removing the silencer from her gun. "Weiss?"

"Shh!" Weiss reached for her earpiece, used for communicating. "This is Weiss Schnee of the Northern Sweep. Target Confirmed. Job completed." There was a small pause as the other side responded to Weiss. "Understood. Over and out." Weiss looked back at Ruby. She walked up to her.

"Weiss, But. But-"

Weiss handed a folded piece of paper to her.

Ruby took it "What is-"

"I have to go. Read and follow these instructions." Weiss instructed. Ruby looked at the note, intending to unfold it "Don't open it here, baffoon! Wait till you're alone. Don't let that bodyguard of your's see it either. Or I will come after you two again." Weiss said as she left the scene.

Ruby was very confused about what happened. Why did the number one assassin let her target go? What was in the note? Was Weiss planning something else? To kill her elsewhere? _What is she thinking?_

"Ruby!" Blake's voice came from the distance. Ruby looked up ahead and saw Blake heading towards her.

"Blake!" Ruby called out. She looked at the note and put it in her pocket. Blake looked around, protecting Ruby. She had two handguns in hand.

"What happened? Were you hunted?"

"Um… yeah. But I got away." Ruby lied. She had to follow Weiss' orders and leave Blake in the dark. Ruby chuckled nervously "I got lost though."

Blake sighed and put her guns in the holsters within her jacket. She turned to Ruby and hugged her tightly "I'm just glad you're safe, Ruby. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

Ruby's eyes widened and she smiled. "What? You know I can handle myself out here." She knew it was because of Yang. She knew it was for the country. Ruby needed to be alive for those reasons.

_Blake is just following orders_, Ruby thought to herself_._ But a part of Ruby wanted to think that Blake to worry about her because they were friends. Best friends. True friends.

Blake separated from the hug and parted Ruby's short auburn hair "If you could, you wouldn't have gotten lost, now would you?"

Ruby laughed "I guess so." Blake laughed to her response. _Sorry, Blake. I had to lie to protect you_, Ruby told herself.

.

..

...

That night, Blake was asleep in a small sleeping bag. They were in an abandoned house out in the suburbs. Blake and Ruby were on the floor of, maybe, a nursery. Ruby sat up, looking at Blake. She was concerned about her.

"Blake?" Ruby checked on Blake. No response, which was good for Ruby.

Ruby dug in her pocket for Weiss' note. She opened it to read it:

_Ruby, you better be alone or your sister will never forgive you or me._ Ruby read to herself. The mention of her sister was all that Ruby needed to sneak out and follow what was instructed on the note.

Of course, Blake knew Ruby was hiding something and awoke as soon as Ruby left. She decided to sneak after her.

.

..

...

Ruby walked the desolate village, running as she followed instructions.

_Tonight. Come towards the village pond. You need to run, in case you're being followed. I'll take care of the rest. Just head for the village pond. –Weiss_

Ruby ran as fast as she could, until she was pulled into an alley way. Though Blake was right behind her, she didn't see Ruby get snatched away. She stopped at the alleyway entrance.

"Ruby!Where are you!" Blake called out. Blake looked around the empty town. She continued running forward "Oh no… I can't believe I lost her, again. That girl sometimes, she doesn't know how bad it is to be left unprotected."

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Ruby had her mouth covered by a hand and was held close. She seemed about to cry.

"Geez, I thought I told you to come alone. You never listen to me." Weiss' voice came from her captor. Ruby calmed down and looked back to see Weiss. Weiss had an angered expression.

"Weiss?!" Ruby exclaimed as the hit girl released her mouth.

"Keep it down! You want to die here?" Weiss threatened. Ruby pursed her lips as Weiss sighed. She looked at Ruby and grabbed her hand "You better keep up." Weiss stared to run deeper into the alley. Ruby did her best to keep up

"Weiss, where are we going?"

"Just shut up for a few seconds." Weiss continued to run.

.

..

...

Weiss and Ruby ended up in an abandoned factory, off the city limits. Weiss opened the large metal door and a space large enough for the girls to enter. As soon as Ruby got in, Weiss checked to see if the area was clear. Once confirmed, Weiss entered in and closed the door.

"Looks like we're safe" Weiss told Ruby.

"Okay, what's all this about, Weiss? Why did you call me out here?" Ruby interrogated "And what's this about Yang? Is she alive?"

Weiss sat on the floor by the front door "Relax. I'm going to answer all your questions. Just come over here and sit next to me."

"I can't do that, Weiss. You're an assassin trying to kill me." Ruby exclaimed. Weiss glared at her, as she always does. "Now, answer my question Weiss. Is Yang still alive? That's the only reason I'm here."

"That's too bad. Here I thought you two were still friends." A third member joined Ruby and Weiss. Weiss looked away from the figure as Ruby looked to see who it was. The figure wore a light brown lion mask with only the mouth exposed. She was dressed in all black. Her voice, however, seemed altered. A voice modulator in the mask perhaps?

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. The figure removed her mask and her golden mane flowed out, surprising Ruby. "It's-"

"Heh, hey Rubay." She said in her normal voice.

"Yang!"


	5. The Queen

**Chapter 3**

~_2 years ago~_

"Blake, trust me a little. You can do that, right?"

.

..

...

Yang watched Blake and Ruby leave as Weiss closed in on her. In sight, Yang shot at her.

Of course, Weiss dodged and rolled off to the wall. Yang went up to her and lifted her by the collar of her shirt. "What are you doing hunting my sister?!"

"Yang, I don't have time for this! I need to go after her!" Weiss grunted, pulling on Yang's arms.

"No way, Weiss. I'm stopping you here." Yang tossed Weiss back against the wall and pointed her shotgun at her.

"Fine. Go ahead and kill me. She's just going to have another assassin on her. They won't stop till Ruby's dead. And how you just entrusted Ruby to Blake, I'm afraid your girls are dead if you pull that trigger" Weiss explained.

Yang rose her arms up, almost prepared to shoot "But if I let you go, you're going to kill Ruby. Your best friend!"

Weiss clutched a fist "That's the last thing I want! I'm going to save her!"

"By becoming her killer?"

"By becoming the only assassin after her!"

Yang went silent. She stared at her as Weiss glared. Weiss took a deep breath, never removing eye contact.

"You don't have to believe me, Yang. But I'm your best bet at protecting those two." Weiss spoke as Yang only looked on "And if you're smart, you'd know it's true."

Yang's eyes widened and a shotgun shot was heard throughout the manor, resonating to the sky.

.

..

...

Sapphire blue eyes opened slowly. Over Weiss was Yang, her gun pointed away from her. A new bullet hole was made on the wall, located on the right of Weiss' head. Yang finally lowered her shotgun.

"Weiss…" Weiss looked at Yang "Don't you dare insult me again."

Yang put the shot gun over her shoulder and helped Weiss up.

"Sorry."

"Miss Weiss!" Weiss and Yang heard the voices of other Schnee Goons. "Are you alright, Miss Weiss!"

"Yang, go…" Weiss ordered.

"But Weiss-"

"No buts! Meet me at the Lotus Café tomorrow morning! Go!" Weiss looked towards the group of goons heading her way. "I'm going to join in the shooting since they saw you. I can't have them knowing about me, Yang."

"You better not aim for my head, Weiss" Yang said as she ran off. Just as Weiss predicted, the goons started shooting at Yang. Weiss started shooting, but not at Yang. She shot down bullets that would wound or kill Yang. She wasn't a top-notch assassin for nothing. Because of it, Yang was able to get away with a few scrapes.

.

..

...

The next morning, Weiss waited for Yang at the Lotus Café in disguise. It was a couple hours before noon. Weiss sighed as someone sat in the chair across from her.

"You're late, Yang."

"Sorry, Princess. Had a few things to take care off." Yang responded. Nora Valkyrie, age seventeen at the time, came to the table with a menu for Yang. "Oh Dragon Snapper Tea and Poached Egg, please, Nora."

"You aren't with Blake today? You two always come here together. Did something happen?" Nora asked.

Yang rested her head on her palm "Something came up. I'm here on official business."

"Alright, just introduce me to your friend later, kay?" Nora left to drop off Yang's order to the chef, Lie Ren who was also seventeen.

"Those two haven't changed. Are they still together?" Weiss asked as Nora and Ren talked to each other.

"Ever since elementary school. You had just transferred out when they started going out." Yang informed. Weiss took a drink from her tea. "I'm not surprised Nora didn't recognize you though."

"I'm not. I just met them through Ruby. I transferred out before I got to know them" Weiss set her tea down and leaned towards Yang. "But enough of that. Yang, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"The Schnees are taking over your estate and planning to hunt Ruby. I'm going to be the new princess of this country…"

"Weiss…" Yang groaned

"…after Ruby's dead" Weiss finished "and I'm leading the hunt."

Yang laid her head on her palm. "Is there a reason I'm not shooting you right now instead of having brunch? My girls are waiting for me, you know."

"Yang, I'm trying to explain to you that I don't want Ruby dead."

"You have some way of doing it."

Weiss sighed and sat back "I want you to help me take down my father and get rid of the Schnee Clan for good. They're power hungry."

"You want to kill off your family?"

"If it's unavoidable. But I care more about Ruby's safety rather than my power hungry father."

Nora came back to deliver Yang's food "Thanks Nora." Nora nodded and left again to take other customer's orders. Weiss looked around the restaurant. The happy faces everyone has, the peaceful setting and aura of the environment. Little did she know that Yang was watching and thinking a similar thing "Weiss, we should protect this place."

"The restaurant?"

"Not just the restaurant. The whole country. If your father is going to do like you say he will, then this place is going to need to be protected. What better people to protect it than you and me." Yang finished her poached egg. She took a sip from her tea.

"If you haven't noticed Yang, but I'm their daughter. How am I going to protect them while keeping my father's trust?"

"I'll lead everything. You just have to check in with me every so often, and I'll intercept the Schnees. It can work, Weiss. Trust me." Yang crossed her arms. She then glared at Weiss "I only hope you are telling the truth and you really do want to protect Ruby."

Weiss looked at Yang's angry-yet-attractive lilac eyes. She sighed "Fine. I'll go with your plan. I'm sure I can lead the Schnees off my trail." Weiss turned away and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Aren't you going to pay for your meal?" Nora called out to Weiss.

"Yang'll cover me." Weiss left the café.

"What?!" Yang jumped out of her seat. She sighed and smiled. _She hasn't changed. The little thief._

.

..

...

_~Present day~_

"I used to do everything on my own. After people found hope in this fallen country, they joined me and we called ourselves ReBEElion. No other member besides Weiss knows how I look like. I wear that lion mask to hide from Blake. Weiss made it with the voice modulator in it." Yang explained, sitting next to Ruby in the abandoned factory. Weiss had the front slightly cracked as a lookout.

"So, in other words, you didn't even think of looking for us. When Weiss came to the front door of the safe house, Blake and I booked out of there and we've been on the move for years." Ruby was depressed. Yang and Weiss looked at Ruby, worried.

"I was looking for you with Weiss, Ruby. But after ReBEElion grew to what it is today, I got too busy for to search for you. I've sent worker bees out to find you constantly. I'm rarely able to get out of base now." Yang told her the truth. The lion mask started to beep and Yang sighed. "I'm sorry Ruby. I have to take that." Yang wore the mask and walked away. "Talk to me."

Ruby looked at Yang, who was busy talking to someone with the voice modulator.

"She's really trying to protect you and Blake." Weiss said, not looking away from outside the door. Ruby turned her attention to Weiss. "She never stopped looking for you after I told her you two weren't at the safe house."

Ruby looked back at Yang, who finished up her call. Yang walked over to Ruby and Weiss. She spoke in the voice modulator "Weiss, you need to return to your father tonight. Tax collections are tomorrow for this area. I need to organize the attack. Ruby, you and Blake need to leave town as soon as possible. Return to Rose City with her." Yang got ready to leave.

"But Yang-" Ruby stood up.

"I'll take you back to Blake and give her these orders. You can't tell her who I am Ruby. I don't want her involved. Not then, not now."

"Yang, Blake's a lot stronger now. She's doing well protecting me."

"Ruby. Blake's not getting involved. End of discussion." Yang walked to the door. "Weiss, I'm calling Sun to lead me to Blake. When we're out of sight, head back to your father."

Weiss nodded and went to go hide.

"Yang, Blake really misses you. She worries about you, having nightmares of you being dead. You need to talk to her, as you. Not as the Queen." Ruby said. Yang didn't say anything. She waited for Sun, as planned. "Yang! Listen to me!"

"She's going to die if she's involved with us any further." Yang growled. She clutched a fist "I don't care if I lose a couple guys in this war… but if I lose Blake, I'm not even sure I'll handle it. I can't lose her. Not to the Schnees. Not even to the Roses." Ruby was worried about Yang. Yang saw Sun running towards the building. Blake was with him, angry. Yang lost her composer. "Bla-" Yang froze in sight of her.

Ruby looked outside and smiled happily "Blake!"

"Ruby?" Blake smiled as she ran faster. Ruby ran towards her, alone. When she got there, Blake hit Ruby. "Ruby, you are in big trouble! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"Sorry…" Ruby apologized. She looked back in the building, where Yang didn't move at all.

"Ruby, is the Queen still in there?" Sun asked

Ruby looked at Sun and nodded "She's in there." Sun headed for the building.

"Queen? You mean the leader of ReBEElion?" Blake asked "You met her?"

"Um, yeah. She told me to come here alone. Sorry, Blake" Ruby kept up her lies to protect Blake.

"I'll go talk to her." Blake went towards the building till Ruby grabbed onto her. "Ruby?"

"Blake, let's head back to Rose City. I really miss home."

"Ruby, you know why we can't-"

"For a couple nights. Tax collection in this area starts tomorrow, so the Schnees are going to be here. We should stay in Rose City, at least till he goes back to Rose Manor."

Blake looked at the building and sighed "I guess we could stay there a couple days." Blake agreed. Ruby and Blake left the scene as Yang ran out. She stopped and let the two leave.

"Queen?" Sun asked.

Yang didn't respond quickly. She didn't turn to Sun "Sun, get the troops ready, we're hitting the tax collectors soon."

"Sir!" Sun left in a direction opposite of Blake and Ruby. As soon as Sun was out of sight, Yang dropped to her knees. Weiss walked out to her and rubbed her back.

"Yang?"

"I'm fine Weiss." Yang shouted.

Weiss kept quiet. She walked forward, not looking at Yang "I'll head back to my father Yang. You take your time."

Weiss knew what Yang was feeling. When Weiss found Ruby, there was no doubt Weiss was just as composed as she was. Weiss remembered finding a tree after leaving Ruby. She sat there and cried.

Yang did the same thing in front of the building. She was so close, within arms reach. Yang had her mask off and had her head in her arms. She was balled up against the building. "I'm here, Blake. I'm here…"


	6. Rose City, Part 1

**Chapter 4**

The sun was barely rising and a black car, surrounded by a few cop cabs and motor bikes. Weiss was ordered to stay in Rose City by her father. The group was driving through the forest outside of the town Ruby and Blake were in. The two were still packing, with Sun present.

"Are you two ready? The Schnees are almost here" Sun warned Blake and Ruby.

"Just about" Ruby tied her sleeping bag and packed it atop of her hiking bag. "Alright. I'm ready."

"Same" Blake put on her holsters and packed her handguns. Blake put on her hiking bag, as did Ruby "Let's go home Ruby."

Ruby nodded.

.

..

...

Blake, Sun, and Ruby went out the house and went to their motorcycle. It was Yang's motorcycle that she left at the safe house a long time ago. Blake had equipped a wagon on it for their bags.

Blake ran her fingertips on the body of the motorcycle as Ruby packed the wagon, letting out a huge sigh.

"Blake? Something wrong" Ruby asked.

"Are you still thinking about Yang?" Sun asked. "I told you not to get your hopes up."

"I know, Sun. I just really miss her. I remember all the rides she took me on this. She even taught me how to ride. Since we're going home, I should see if I could find her."

"Um, yeah…" Ruby tried to avoid suspicion. Blake looked her happiest in years. She boarded the motorcycle and turned it on as Ruby sat behind her. Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake and held on tight. "Sun, be careful. Weiss' father is no joke."

"We know Ruby. But we'll gladly throw our lives for you and for the people." Sun bowed. Ruby smiled. Sun came up, remembering something "Oh Ruby. Queen wanted me to give this to you" Sun handed Ruby a note.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Sun!" Pyrrha Nikos, nineteen, came with her partner Jaune Arc (also nineteen). "Queen sent us for you. It's time to attack."

"Alright. I'll head on over" Sun reported. He faced the girls "You two want to exit that way. The Schnees are coming from the front end of the village. You two better hurry, and don't get caught."

Blake revved the motorcycle "We've evaded them for years, Sun. We got this."

Blake rode off as Ruby waved back at them.

.

..

...

A day of non-stop riding, with the occasional stop for gas, and Blake and Ruby arrived at Rose City in the middle of the night. A lot of places were already closed. Thanks to the Schnees, life at home changed a lot. Before, Rose City was open to the choice of the people. Now, they had to close before ten in the evening in order to keep the Schnee Clan rich. It seemed a bit more organized than two years prior, but they were under dictatorship. Al citizens had a curfew to follow, patrolled every night by the Schnee Guards.

Blake pulled into her home "It's been a while since I've seen this place. I wonder if my big brother is still around."

"Adam" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. He's usually out still, but a lot has changed in two years" Blake and Ruby walked up to the porch "He's been protective of me since I dated Yang. Getting involved with the Schnees and the Roses were dangerous back then remember?" Blake knocked on the door.

"Not as bad as it is now, though"

"As far as anyone knows, you're the last Rose. It's dangerous just standing next to you" Blake teased. However, it was the truth. The door opened and Adam, age twenty-two, answered. "Hey Adam."

"Blake?" Adam went to hug her. "You're alive!"

"Yeah, I am. Sorry I couldn't contact you."

.

..

...

The three sat in the living room area. Family pictures were around the room, dating as far back as when Blake was still a kid. There were even pictures of Blake when she first met Yang. The two had always been close. Ruby and Weiss too. It devastated Ruby when Weiss left school.

Adam sat across the way after he lit a candle, placing it on the coffee table. He faced the two girls.

"See. I told you you'd get into trouble when you started dating that Rose chick" Adam was informed of the situation.

Blake sighed "Come on, you know Yang stepped down from the throne."

"She's still a Rose. And now she's dead."

"She's not dead!" Blake was always defensive when it came to Yang's two-year disappearance. Ruby knew too. Far too well. Blake went crazy trying to find her. "I'll find her! She's too strong against a few Schnees."

Adam sighed "Whatever you say, sis." He looked at Ruby, then back at Blake "I see you brought home the little Rose."

"Adam, be nice to her" Blake ordered. It wasn't that Adam hated them. The war between families had put Blake and the other bystanders in danger just by being friends with them. Adam was always worrying about Blake's safety. Even moreso when Blake and Yang started dating. Ruby couldn't imagine what Adam had to go through, especially after their parents died when Blake was really young.

Ruby looked at Adam, whom was glaring at her. It intimidated her "Um, I'm going to go up to Blake's room while you two catch up." Ruby left to escape the awkward tension. Also, so she can read Yang's note alone.

.

..

...

In Blake's room, Ruby sat at the desk. The room was very well made and everything was in its place. It seemed untouched while Blake was away. At the desk, Ruby opened the note and started to read it:

_Rubay, I'm sorry for what you went through these last two years. I want you to know that I really tried to find you. In retrospect, sending Weiss to pick you up probably wasn't the best idea. Can you believe I lead attacks as the leader of ReBEElion now?_

Ruby laughed to herself "You think? I can't believe she leads a whole group. Must be Weiss doing everything."

_How's Blake? Is she doing okay? She's gotten very beautiful in the last two years. I must be a bad person to her. Knowing her, she's trying to find me. I'm serious Rubay. I don't want her involved with us, at least not until we reclaim the manor. Weiss and I are working hard to do so. I'm sorry, but our mission is our first priority._

Ruby flipped the page to continue reading:

_Rubay, I need you to come to ReBEElion headquarters. Make sure you come alone. Meet Weiss at Lotus Café just before opening. Weiss should be back by the time you read this note. Your loving sister, Yang_

Ruby put the note down and laid back on the desk chair. She stood up and looked out the window. Ruby saw Weiss hanging behind the house and Ruby got excited. "Weiss!" Ruby hid the note in between Blake's pillows and snuck out the window.

.

..

...

Once she got to the bottom, Ruby snuck out to the alleyway as Blake and Adam continued to talk in the living room.

"Weiss!" Ruby ran out to her.

Weiss looked back at her "Ruby?"

"Weiss, what are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here?! There are Schnees out and about everywhere right now. You're going to get us killed" Weiss whispered angrily. "You really don't listen to anyone, do you?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully "Sorry." Ruby circled her "It just- when I saw you, I wanted to see you."

"Couldn't you have just waited for morning at Lotus Café, like your sister wanted?"

"I couldn't wait that long."

Weiss sighed and put a hat on her "We could walk for a bit then. Just don't stand out too much. You're public enemy number one right now, remember?"

"I know Weiss" Ruby and Weiss walked together.

.

..

...

"Weiss, how do you do it?" Ruby began, already a block away from Blake's home. Weiss looked at her confused. "You are going against your entire family to protect me. I want to know how you do it _and_ be as calm as you are. If I were in your position, I'd be so afraid."

"…" Weiss kept to herself. But to Ruby, especially now, Weiss could talk about anything.

"Weiss?"

"I'm always thinking about the people of this country. They've been so good to me when I was growing up. So many happy faces and it's peaceful. Your parents did a very good job raising this country" Weiss explained. "It'll be your turn Ruby. And I want to help you do it."

"So you're betraying your family for that" Ruby asked.

"My father wants to destroy this country and keep the people's riches. I can't let the people suffer. So it was the people or my father. I had to choose. At first, I couldn't decide. Ruby, I overheard my father was planning to kill all the Roses. You and Yang are left. If you two die, this country has no chance at returning to that peaceful time. I can't let that happen." Weiss and Ruby stopped at the end of the alley. "I'd rather betray my father than have this country fall. This is home. I'm going to protect it." Ruby looked at Weiss, impressed by her answer. She smiled and laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's nothing. I just thought how much of a ruler you seemed just now. You're more suited for the throne than I am."

Weiss felt flustered and looked away "Weh, well… Someone told us the same thing when we first met."

Ruby tilted her head in confusion "who?"

Weiss chuckled under her breath "You, you goof ball. In kindergarten, you said that was your goal when you grow up."

Ruby stepped out of the alley way "Weiss, can I ask you something?" Weiss looked at her. "When this is all over, when we take down your father and we reclaim the throne. I'm going to be the ruler of this country. And I was wondering…" Ruby scratched the back of her head, flushed. Weiss looked at Ruby, cheeks tinted red. "Weiss, could you-"

"Hey! You! It's after curfew!" A guard shined a spotlight on Ruby. "You're under arrest!"

"Oh no…" Weiss looked around as guards came running. Maybe five or six guards at most. Ruby backed up towards Weiss "Ruby…"

"Weiss…" Ruby looked at her.

Soon enough, Ruby was surrounded by a bunch of Schnee guards "Put your hands up in the air, now!"


	7. Rose City, Part 2

A/N: Next is the last part of the Rose City chapter

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Put your hands up in the air, now!_

As the Schnees aimed their hand guns at her, Ruby backed up towards Weiss.

"Ruby, follow my lead." Weiss whispers to her, grabbing her hands "Do you trust me?" Ruby looked at her and nodded her head, agreeing to trust Weiss. "Okay, just leave everything to me."

Weiss took Ruby's shoulder and hands, walking out to the group as if Ruby were about to be arrested. "Your highness!"

"Back to your post! I have this one under control" Weiss ordered the other guards.

"But your highness, we need to take her to-" A guard spoke before Weiss turned her attention to him.

"I said I'll handle her. While you guys are worried about one girl, there could be more out there. The longer I'm talking to you, the better curfew breakers get away. Now go! I'll deal with my father" Weiss stood her ground. The Schnee guards lowered their guns and put them in their holsters.

Soon later the guards left the scene and Weiss let Ruby go. Ruby rubbed her wrists "Geez Weiss. You couldn't have been easier on me? That really hurt."

"I had to make it believable to them" Weiss crossed her arms and looked away, flustered. Weiss didn't like holding Ruby as she did, but she was too stubborn to show it. However, Ruby was able to see it. She didn't want to point it out though. Weiss uncrossed her arms and lead Ruby back into the alleyway, going towards Blake's home "Let's take you back. I can't risk you getting caught again. You're lucky you were in my section. I can't promise anything next time."

"Okay Weiss."

.

..

...

Back were Ruby and Weiss met up, Ruby leaned against the wooden gate door that leads to the backyard of Blake's home. Weiss was with her. "So I guess this is where we split, huh?" Ruby unlocked the gate.

"I still need to take you to HQ tomorrow. Remember, Lotus Café before opening. My father is returning tomorrow night, according to Yang. I better get going and make sure no other perps are around" Weiss rested her hands on her waists.

"What? I'm a perp now?" Ruby stuck her tongue out, teasing her.

"Ruby, stop playing around. Get inside before you get caught for real" Weiss walked away from her to continue patrolling.

Ruby sighed and said to herself "Geez, take a joke once in a while." Ruby went inside and locked the gate behind her.

.

..

...

Ruby snuck back into Blake's room from the porch as quietly as possible. Going inside, she took off the hat she got from Weiss and laid on the bed. She held the hat to her chest and looked up at the ceiling. She looked love stricken "I can't wait till tomorrow."

"And what's tomorrow?" Blake came into the room to check in on her.

Ruby shot up and sat on the bed "Blake!" Blake chuckled and walked over to her.

"Did I scare you? I came to check if you were okay." Blake sat next to Ruby "You've been in here for a long time."

"Sorry… Your brother scares me."

"Yeah, he does have a way of intimidating people with that look of his. But you know he's a good person"

"Yeah, Yang's told me the stories."

Ruby played with the hat in her hands. Blake looked over to her "So, what are you doing tomorrow? Remember, we have to head out before King Schnee comes back."

"Um… I don't know" Ruby scratched the back of her neck.

"But wasn't there something about tomorrow you couldn't wait for?" Blake laid back on the bed.

"You must have been hearing things. Look, I gotta get some sleep." Ruby laid on top of Blake's bed. She closed her eyes, not sleeping.

"C'mon on Ruby. You can talk to me"

"Blake, drop it."

Blake sighed and rubbed Ruby as a mother would "Alright. Good night Ruby. And stay out of trouble tomorrow."

"Wait, you aren't going to be guarding me tomorrow?" Ruby looked at her.

"Don't make me regret letting you loose. Come back here if a Schnee finds you." Blake told her "Adam will protect you."

"I said nothing!" Adam yelled off-screen. Ruby and Blake looked over. Blake sighed and shook her head.

"He will" Blake smiled.

Ruby shook her head and laid back down, facing Blake. She put the hat under the pillow with the note "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Ruby. Just, be safe." Blake said "I'll be by the door. Call if you need me." Blake left and closed the door behind her. There was a thud sound, signifying that Blake was going to be sleeping against the door.

"She's going to have a bad back doing that" Ruby laughed silently. Ruby took the hat from under the pillow and held it close to her.

_Weiss… I can't wait to see you_, Ruby drifted off to sleep.

.

..

...

The sun barely rose when Ruby awoke. She stretched out, hat in her hand. Looking at it with a smile, she put the hat on with her hood over. Ruby went out the same way she snuck out before. _I'll see ya later Blake_, Ruby looked back at the door. She knew she was still behind the door.

.

..

...

Ruby arrived at Lotus Café and it looked completely deserted. The café hadn't been kept up in the last two years after King Schnee closed their business when he ascended the throne. Ruby sighed and remembered how it used to be. The smiling faces, the lively conversations, and Ren's and Nora's occasional flirting that would take orders longer to make than usual. Though it disrupted business, everyone in the café would be okay with it… a majority of the time. Ruby smiled as she looked over to the back of the café and walked on over. She remembered catching Yang and Blake making out when the two turned thirteen. Ruby silently laughed at the memory, not believe how peaceful things used to be.

"I want to go back" Ruby said to herself.

"Then we gotta take down my father" Weiss walked behind her. Ruby looked at her. "For once, you came early" Weiss crossed her arms.

"Weiss!"

Weiss hung her head and put her hand on her hip "Why are you happy to see me? It's only been a few hours since we last saw each other."

"Well, uh…" Ruby nervously twirled strands of her hair.

Weiss scoffed and smiled "C'mon. Yang is going to be here in an hour. I'm only showing you the entrance of HQ, but I'll have to go."

"We have an hour?" Weiss walked by her, heading to a flight of wooden stairs that lead to the basement area. Weiss looked back at Ruby as Ruby took Weiss' arm, pulling her close "Weiss, I want to see the city first."

"Ruby, do you not understand the meaning of 'public enemy #1?' You're going to get yourself killed."

"But I haven't been home in so long."

"No, it's too dangerous. It's about opening time for stores and I have to make sure the Schnees aren't causing too much trouble for Yang and the citizens. After we get you on the throne, I'll do whatever you want." Weiss lead Ruby down the stairs.

There was an iron door with a scanner on the side. Weiss set her hand on top of it and after being confirmed as "SCHQu," the iron doors rose. Walking in, the iron door came down. Walking down a long hallway, there was an elevator that only went down from its location. Weiss pushed the elevator button "Ruby, because I'm still an enemy down there, I have to leave you here. Someone should be meeting you take you to Yang's office. Remember to refer to her as 'Queen.' I'll be joining you after my patrol is over."

"Weiss, why don't you openly betray your father and you can come here for refuge at least? That way, you don't have to hide anymore. I'm sure Yang and Blake will protect you." Ruby asked. Weiss didn't respond. The elevator doors opened.

"Go to the very bottom floor."

"Weiss, you're my best friend. I'll protect you, too" Ruby walked in and the elevator started to close "I hope you know that."

After the doors closed, Weiss rubbed her fingertips on the door of the elevator. _Who would protect a Schnee…_, Weiss left the café.

As soon as she stepped out, a group of her own guards surrounded her. Guns were aimed at her.

"What's going on?" Weiss ordered.

"Your highness, we've been ordered to take you to your father. He's been very suspicious of your actions as of late and he wishes to question you" The head guard, noted by the only one wearing a hat, told Weiss. He was tall and sturdy and prepared to fight if necessary.

"He isn't home. It can wait until he returns tomorrow night."

"He wishes to speak to you, now. Refusing to follow his orders means treason and sentenced to the Pike."

Weiss glared at the head guard "He would pike his own daughter?"

"Says the traitor conspiring to kill her own father."

Weiss looked around her, suspicious of everyone. She started to think about Ruby's words:

_Weiss, why don't you openly betray your father?_

"Your highness? What will it be?"

Weiss crossed her arms "I'm the best assassin you guys have. You think a few guards can stop me?"

"Is this your answer, your highness?" Weiss only glared at the head guard for a moment. The head guard nodded and turned to the guards "We have a message from your father if you refused to consult him."

"And what's that?"

"We take you by force," The head guard rose his arm "Guards, arrest her and take her to the personal telecommunications tower at the manor."


	8. Rose City, Part 3

**Chapter 6**

In the ReBEElion Headquarters, Ruby walked around and saw many different members. Members were either training, practice shooting, or general things like mechanical works to keep up the hideout. Although it was five floors underground, Ruby took interest in the hideout. It was bigger than she expected.

Ruby took off her hood and hat, shocked in awe "Wow. Great job, sis." _Or was this Weiss?_

Velvet Scarlatina, age nineteen, was the first to spot her. "Hey, everyone. It's Ms. Rose!" Ruby looked around as she was quickly surrounded by hundreds of members. They were all asking questions as to her whereabouts in the last two years or what she's been doing. Like everyone else that wasn't directly involved with the incident at Rose Manor, Everyone was shocked that Ruby was even alive. Ruby didn't know what to say or do. "Um…"

"All members, stand down!" Yang's Queen-voice roared. She stepped forward with Jaune and Pyrrha "She's here for me."

"Queen!" Everyone bowed, except Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ruby. A path was formed to Ruby as Yang walked to her.

"Ms. Rose, let's go to my office. Shadow Bee should be joining us soon." Yang signaled Jaune and Pyrrha to leave them be. Ruby followed Yang deeper into the headquarters.

.

..

...

Within a cavern, there was an iron door with a scanner on the side. "Queen's Room" was engraved on the door. Yang placed her hand on the scanner. When "QUEEN" was projected and confirmed, the iron door came up to a master-bedroom-size cavern. It was set up like a bedroom. The only difference was that there was an office desk in the middle of the room and another at the far left corner of the room. Although instead of a bed there was a sleeping bag and the only kind of lighting was natural lighting from a small, manmade window. There was a carving under the window that Ruby noticed. Ruby went in to check.

_Blake Belladonna_, Ruby read. She ruby over it and could feel that it was constantly being carved into the rock hard wall. Ruby wondered how long Yang spent carving Blake's name.

Yang took off her helmet as soon as the iron door came down "Sorry it's not much. We can hang hear till Weiss comes. She is running a bit late though…"

"What if someone comes in? Don't you need to keep your identity a secret?" Ruby turned her head to Yang.

Yang pointed to the top of the door, revealing camera footage of the other side of the iron door "Weiss had it installed for me. I can see if someone's going to come in and I'll have time to put on my mask. I'm pretty fast with it now." Still holding onto the mask, Yang walked over to Ruby. She sat on top of her sleeping bag "Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah. It's pretty noticeable."

Yang smiled and put her fingers over Blake's name "She's always on my mind, Rubay. I can't stop thinking about her. Is she doing okay? Is she eating right? How much has she changed? I want to hold her again. Talk to her again. Hear that cute laugh of hers again." Yang looked at Ruby "Rubay, when this is all over, I want to marry her."

Ruby's eyes gleamed as she took her sister's hands "That's amazing Sis. You should defiantly do it. I'd love Blake to be my sister-in-law" Ruby smiled.

"I'm glad you think that, Rubay."

Ruby looked around the room "Did you crave my name somewhere?"

Yang smiled and led her to the far corner office table. When they saw the desk, Ruby was shocked. Ruby's name stretched out the top of the wooden desk "I didn't have to crave your name. Someone else was always thinking about you. More than even me."

"Weiss…"

"She's willing to do anything for you, Rubay. She'd kill if you told her to. And we both know she's the best at it." Yang checked Weiss' desk clock "Speaking of your girlfriend, she should have been here by now. Where is she?"

There was a beeping noise, notifying that someone was coming. Yang put on her mask as Velvet came in with Jaune and Pyrrha. "Queen! We got trouble at Central Square" Velvet announced.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, in her Queen voice.

"Agents Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren are about to be piked. We've got to get them" Jaune requested.

"That's right. Piking is scheduled today. That's why those two were missing today."

"Piking?" Ruby asked.

Yang turned to Ruby "It's a new punishment King Schnee established where you are assassinated in front of the public via head decapitation. A lot of ReBEElion have been on that stage multiple times and we always save our own and the people. They must be on their thirtieth assassinator."

"Queen, there's another thing you should know." Velvet spoke to Yang. Yang and Ruby looked at Velvet.

"One of the people being piked, it's the Schnee Princess" Pyrrha noted, shocking Ruby and Yang "We save Nora and Ren, We'll be unintentionally saving her."

Yang and Ruby looked at each other. Ruby nodded her head. Yang followed suit. "Nora and Ren are still there. Even if it's the king himself being piked with them, we save our own and the people. No one is getting piked today" Yang ordered. She pointed to Jaune "Jaune, you and Pyrrha grab your best people and head out there for formation Alpha_P." Jaune and Pyrrha nodded and ran out the room. "Velvet, you'll come along as medic and a body guard. Protect our princess with your life."

"Sir!" Velvet saluted and took Ruby's hand. Ruby looked at Yang.

"Queen, I don't want to stand around and do nothing! I want to help!"

"Your highness, please obey our orders. We can't have you end up dead." Yang said.

Ruby growled, but she gave in. Ruby followed Velvet, hand in hand.

_I have to get strong. I don't want to be helpless anymore..._, Ruby became determined.

.

..

...

11:55am. Five minutes to Piking Time. Many agents from ReBEElion spread themselves around Central Square. Civilians gathered by the stage, where about ten people stood. They were split into three rows (four in the middle, five in the last). Weiss stood at the chopping block. All the people at the on stage wore tweed dresses with a rope belt. The assassinator stood with his axe sharpened and ready. Two guards stood on each side of the stage. A third guard stood behind Weiss. A hologram of the king stood by the chopping block. Civilians were speaking among themselves.

11:58am. King Schnee began to speak "Citizens of Rose City! I am a man who upholds the law above all else. I will not tolerate any law breakers, even if they were my own blood. We will begin the sentencing of this perpetrator, Ms. Weiss Schnee."

"Hold for the signal" Yang (as Queen) whispered to the mic in her mask. Yang was hiding in a building with a good view of the stage "Stay in position."

"Arrested for armed treason and obstruction of justice, Weiss Schnee is sentenced to death by pike. Miss Schnee, is there anything you wish to say?"

"I have said everything I needed to say, your highness. I stand by what I told you." Weiss looked forward. Even facing death, Weiss remained calm and collected. Ruby was with Yang and Velvet, hood up. She had Weiss' hat against her chest. She was the most worried about Weiss.

_Weiss..._, Ruby was concerned.

11:59:50am. Weiss was forced on her knees by the guard behind her. Weiss laid her head on top of the chopping block. The assassin rose his axe. King Schnee spoke "Weiss Schnee, I hereby decree you no longer my own."

As the axe came down on Weiss, Yang jumped in to block the axe with her shotgun. "No way am I letting you kill anyone today."

"Queen!" King Schnee was shocked.

"Miss me your highness?" Yang parried the axe away and kicked the assassinator back. She ordered through her mic "Alpha Units! Go! And no harm comes to the Schnee Princess! She's a civilian now!"

Pyrrha's and Jaune's groups came in. More Schnee guards came around as the civilians dispersed. Yang took care of the ones on the stages, freeing everyone as she single-handedly took out guards coming at her. The civilians ran off as Nora and Ren stayed to fight.

"What do you want us to do, Sir" Ren requested orders.

"Can you two still fight?" Yang asked. The three still fought against guards, hand to hand.

"We're fighting now, Queen. We're always ready to fight a few Schnees" Nora responded.

Yang stepped back to Weiss "Nora, Ren, finish up here and clean out the Schnees. I'm going to take the Schnee Princess out of here."

Weiss was passed out. Nora and Ren took out guards and protected Yang as she freed Weiss. "Sir, I think you should know something about the princess."

"What is it?" Yang carried Weiss on her shoulder.

"She protected all of us. The princess was beaten by the guards for the HQ location, but she wouldn't give in. When she wouldn't co-operate, her father sent her to be piked with us hours after she was brought in. I don't think the princess is a bad person." Ren explained.

"Please, don't abandon her. She needs help." Nora requested of Yang.

Yang grinned "I'll do what I can."

Yang left and returned to Ruby and Velvet. Gunshots and screams can be heard in the background. She set Weiss down on the floor, when Ruby leaned over her "Weiss!"

Weiss groaned weakly, "Ruby?" When Weiss' eyes closed, Ruby called out to her again.

"Velvet, do what you can to save her. She's no longer a Schnee." Yang ordered Velvet.

Velvet took some scissors, she always had on her, to cut the tweed dress up the middle. Examining Weiss' torso, Velvet noticed bruising and a coupe broken ribs.

"It's almost a miracle she was able to stand on that stage for as long as she did" Velvet noted. Velvet looked up at Yang "Queen, we need to put her in the HQ ER. I can better examine her there."

"Alright Velvet. Go. We'll take care of things here. Ruby, go with her," Yang ordered. Ruby carefully carried Weiss bridal style. Velvet was right next to her.

.

..

...

1:05pm. Back in HQ, Velvet was with a small team to help Weiss at the ER Sector. Ruby watched from the window, outside of Weiss' room. Her hood was off and Ruby was up against the window, hoping and praying for Weiss.

Yang joined back up with Ruby, still as Queen. Ren and Nora was with her.

"Hey Ruby! How's the little princess?" Nora saluted.

Ruby's attention never left Weiss' room. The three comforted her.

"She'll be fine. Velvet's our best medic." Ren comforted Ruby.

"It's a few broken ribs and bruises. Weiss is strong enough to get over this." Yang scuffled up Ruby's hair.

Ruby watched Weiss breathing in an oxygen mask while being treated by Velvet and a few other medics.

_Weiss, please be okay_.


	9. I'll Always Be Here For You

A/N: Sorry I haven't kept up with any of my AUs lately. School's kept me busy, but since school is finishing up, I should be able to keep up with this one, as well as the Adopted AU. So enjoy chapter 7 of the HitGirl AU. R&amp;R please :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Nightfall. Ruby was supposed to returned to Blake's and Adam's place soon after the piking incident. Blake left messages on Ruby's phone that Yang would relay to her.

Weiss remained unconscious and Ruby refused to leave her side until she awoke. She suffered from rib fractures, but nothing Velvet couldn't fix. Weiss also had many bruises; both that were visible and not. Velvet and her team concluded that she should wake up soon, although that was hours ago.

Yang, still as Queen, came into the ER sector and visited the girls. She handed Ruby her cell phone, though she refused. Ruby had her head laid on Weiss' bed "Ruby, Blake called again. She really needs you back home."

No response.

"Ruby, Come on, you need friends right now. Weiss'll be fine. Velvet says so."

No response from Ruby once more. Yang didn't seem to get mad, however. Ruby clutched Weiss' hands with her own. Ruby always been like this with Weiss, and Yang knew it.

"Tell us when she wakes up. Although she's on our side, we have to interrogate her." Yang walked away from the bed and exited the sector. She leaned back on the iron door, looking at Ruby's cell. Yang clicked on a voicemail from Blake and put it to her ear.

"Ruby, it's Blake again. I'm really worried about you… Please come home soon. Or at least answer your phone for once. You really are Yang's little sister, aren't you? Just… be safe." Blake hung up after that. Yang remained motionless and silent. A tear trailed down Yang's cheek.

"Blake…"

.

..

...

Ruby lifted her head up and looked at Weiss' sleeping face. Many different thoughts ran through her head.

_Why aren't you waking up? You're much stronger than this. You chased me for two years. I'm here now! Wake up and get me!_ Ruby clutched Weiss' hand once more. The only response she received were the sounds of the heart monitor Weiss was connected to. What seemed like forever, Ruby waited for a proper response from Weiss. When Ruby didn't get one, she climbed onto the bed and lied down next to the unconscious, snow-white-haired assassin. _Weiss..._, Ruby drifted into slumber.

.

..

...

_~9 years ago~_

"Weiss? You awake?" Ruby asked. Twelve-year-old Weiss opened her eyes and looked at her lap, where a ten-year-old Ruby laid her head. Ruby was looking up at her.

"I was never asleep" Weiss noted. Ruby smiled and looked at the horizon.

The two kids were in a cave, hiding from the rain. They were lost with no way of finding their way back while on an annual camping trip with the Rose Family. Ruby was distracted by a butterfly flying by her and Weiss followed her. Before they knew it, Ruby slipped off the side of a cliff and Weiss followed suit after trying to save her. In the process, Weiss twisted her ankle. Currently, the two girls were slightly covered in dirt.

"Sorry for getting us lost. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Don't be ridiculous. It's alright. It's my job to make sure you're safe." Weiss told Ruby.

Ruby turned over to her back and looked up at Weiss "But-"

"Ap-pup-pup. No buts. Just let me protect the future queen of Rose City." Ruby, no longer than a week prior, had her crowning ceremony and became the future queen of Rose City. But, Ruby didn't seem too happy about it. "Ruby?"

"I don't really want to be queen. I mean, sure Mom's been teaching me how to rule it. But... what if I screw up? What if... what if Mom made a mistake about me? I don't want to disappoint her..."

Weiss thought how a kid like Ruby could have such worries. She understood though. It was a lot for Ruby to take in, especially for someone as young as her.

"How about this, Ruby? When you become queen, I help you rule it."

Ruby pushed herself up and looked at Weiss directly in the eye. She shouted excitedly "Will you really help me?"

Weiss nodded her head "We're friends, aren't we? If you're worried about anything, I'll always be there for you. After all, I'm sure you'll destroy Rose City the minute you become queen."

"You're mean Weiss!"

Weiss laughed, petting Ruby's head. She looked at Ruby "I'm kidding!" After a moment, Weiss hugged Ruby "Ruby, when you take the throne, I'm sure you'll be a great queen."

Ruby smiled "Thank you, Weiss. I'll be a queen you'll be proud of. Just you wait."

"Alright. I look forward to your reign, Your highness."

.

..

...

_~Present Day~_

Weiss awoke to Ruby, asleep, next to her. Ruby's arm was on top of Weiss' chest, the other under her. It was still night, maybe a couple hours after Ruby joined her in bed. Weiss took Ruby's arm on her chest and kissed it. She, then, fixed Ruby's hair a bit. This woke Ruby.

"W-weiss?" Ruby turned to Weiss.

"Evening."

"Weiss! You're up!" Ruby hugged Weiss tightly. Weiss pushed her off the bed as she took off the cords she was connected to. She turned off the heart monitor. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little beat up is all."

"That's good."

Ruby got up and sat at the seat. Weiss sat on the bed. Ruby leaned against the side of the bed and looked at her worried "You know, they are going to interrogate you. The people here. I thought you should know."

"If it's Yang, I know she'll just ask me what'll happen since my father disowned me for betraying him." Weiss crossed her arms. "If it was anyone else, They're going to probably torture me just to get answers."

"I won't let anyone but Sis question you. You've been through a lot today. I don't want you back in this room, Weiss." Ruby looked down at the sheets. Weiss smiled at her and put her hand on top of Ruby's, which were folded before her.

"You're such a worrywart. I can handle a few Rebellion members." Weiss lifted Ruby's chin to face her. "I survived my father's beatings, didn't I? I'm here, breathing and looking at you, aren't I? I'm talking to you, right?" Weiss wiped tears flowing down her eyes "So don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Weiss, these guys still see you as the Scion of the Schnee. You are next in line for the throne now. They will kill you and King Schnee." Ruby argued. Weiss shook her head in rejection.

"Ruby, you are the crowned princess. The rightful ruler of Rose City. The Rebellion's job, as well as mine, is to dethrone the Schnees and put you on the throne. I can't be the one who rules this city. It has to be you." Weiss lowered her hand and laid herself back. "Hey, Ruby. Do you remember when we got lost in the mountains? I had a dream about that earlier."

"Yeah… I chased something and we slipped and fell into a cave. It took Mom, Dad, Sis, and Blake hours to find us."

"You remember what you told me?"

Ruby shook her head "It was a long time ago."

Weiss looked at her "You told me you'd be a queen I'd be proud of. That alone made me want to follow you. You have that kind of influence on me. On everyone around you. I told you that day that'd I'd help you. And I mean it. Even in this Rose-Schnee War. I'm free of the Schnee name, so I will always be here for you. I will protect you and this time, I will do it properly."

Ruby smiled and nodded "Please take care of me, Weiss."

Weiss chuckled. Ruby soon laughed along.

Meanwhile, Yang was watching them from the window. Weiss had gestured Ruby, inviting her to bed. Ruby nodded her head and Weiss scooted over for her. Yang smiled and left to her room.

"She sure is growing up."


	10. The New Assassin

A/N: As finals week for my college approaches, I am going to (try and) update this as I did before, which was one chapter ever 5-7 days. If I exceed a week without an update, it should be up no more than 10 days after the previous update. Just letting you know.

About this chapter, I didn't know if I wanted to add this as a separate chapter or have this ending chapter 7. So that is why this is called "7.5," plus a new character is being added to the story. Also, from here on if I mention "Queen" I mean Yang with mask on (Got tired of putting "Yang, as Queen" and "Yang with mask on..."). Though I feel I know you know who I mean, I should let you all know anyway.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! :3 R&amp;R!

* * *

**Chapter 7.5**

It took some convincing, but Ruby was escorted back to Blake's side by Sun and his partner, Neptune Vasilias the following afternoon.

Weiss was with Queen, being dragged to the Queen's Room. The members of ReBEElion, that wasn't Queen, weren't too happy with her being there. Arriving at the room, Yang took off her mask and looked at Weiss.

"This is why you should have just joined ReBEElion in the beginning of all this, like I suggested, and you wouldn't have gotten into this mess." Yang set down her mask and uncuffed Weiss. The white-haired assassin looked at the wall where Blake's name was carved onto.

"ReBEElion is really big now, isn't it? One of the top Rebellion Groups out there?"

"One? Hell, We're the top Rebellion Group. Rebellion Groups want to be us!" Yang gloated.

Weiss never changed her sight from Blake's name "And yet, we are lying to them. You're alive and I'm the Shadow Queen. And Blake is always calling Sun for information on you. We're lying to everyone here." Weiss noted. Yang knew what she meant and looked disheartened.

The Shadow Queen received her name after ReBEElion members saw the second desk in the Queen's room. Rumors spread around that the Queen was getting orders from someone they didn't know. A 'higher-up' some called her. Also, through the entry logs. Weiss' ID was "SCHQu," though no one knew. Sun had told other members that "SCHQu" had been in the entry logs before him. Considering that he was one of the first members of ReBEElion, it was a mystery.

"The Queens of ReBEElion. Respected, but mysterious. No one has seen their real faces. The members of ReBEElion seem to trust us, despite that. But... we have to remain hidden... To protect Ruby and Blake... and all of ReBEElion. If we were to be outted by King Schnee, everyone may as well be dead." Yang looked at her monitor in the room. Beyond its view, the ReBEElion members would be eating lunch, or working on technical things around HQ. Sun and Neptune were on their way back on a motorcycle; Neptune sitting behind Sun. Velvet was with her team, eating in the break room. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora were patrolling town, helping those who needed it.

Weiss sat at her desk and took out a knife from her boot. She started to re-carve the name on her desk: Ruby Rose. Yang went to Blake's name to do the same. "I'm going to protect Ruby. I have to protect her." Weiss said.

"Speaking of Ruby," Yang didn't stop carving, "What'll happen now?"

"The Schnees are simply going to send out a new assassin. All I know, is that with me being disowned… Ruby's dead if they find her. Blake, alone, may not be enough this time."

"Then, we have to take out the King before he sends someone else out."

"With any luck, we can do it." Weiss finished re-carving the 'e' of Rose. She looked at Ruby's name, blew away the wood shavings, and brushed her fingertips on it. _Knowing my father, he'll send her out. I'm nothing compared to her. If I have to..._

_I will kill her..._

.

..

...

King Schnee entered the Rose Manor and rested himself in the dining room. He had the company of servants and a plate of lunch. A girl came in, dressed in a long skirt and blazer. She had short snow-white hair and sapphire eyes. She resembled a younger version of Weiss with short hair.

"You wanted to see me?" The young girl asked. King Schnee looked over as he began to eat what was on his plate. He wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and set it back down on the table.

"I need you to take over the traitor's job now. And I hope you get it done." King Schnee informed her.

The young girl smirked "Don't worry about that. Unlike her, I'll waste no time."

He nodded to the young girl's response "Go forth, Winter."

Winter bowed and turned towards the stairs, leading up to her room. The room was set up with there being a place for everything. Winter went to her closet and took out an outfit bag. Inside was an outfit made fit for an assassin. After getting dressed, Winter went outside to the balcony of her room. Against the wall was a red scythe.

Winter kissed the blade and picked it up. She leaned it against her shoulder as she looked out to Rose City.

"Look out to the city, Crescent. Your master is out there. Won't it be fun taking her head?" Winter menacingly told the scythe.


	11. She Must Not Know

**Chapter 8**

It's the night following Weiss' awakening. Since the recent incident, patrol has weakened and people were free to be out at night. However, people also expect that this would not last too long with King Schnee still on the throne.

Ruby sat on the porch's swinging bench, not liking how her home country turned out to be. She was tired of running. She wanted to end her people's suffering from their tyrant.

Blake walked out to Ruby with two cups of hot tea. She offered a cup "Hey, Ruby. I got you some tea."

Ruby took the cup of hot tea and her angered face calmed "Thanks Blake." She took a small sip after blowing on it. "Oh, white rose tea with honey and lemon! Man do I miss this."

Blake smiled and sat with her "I found some in the market this afternoon and thought you deserve it. You have been misbehaving lately, but you haven't gotten yourself killed."

Ruby sipped her tea once more. She thought of the reason why she hadn't died yet, being that the only assassin after her had been protecting her all this time. She also thought of Yang, who with the help of Weiss was thwarting King Schnee's plan to assassinate the young dark-haired girl. And most importantly, there was the girl before her: Blake Belladonna. She was always with her throughout the last two years. Blake, though she's was always searching for clues about Yang, always thought of her duty to Ruby. She could see Blake being a great sister to her, as Yang thought of proposing to her after King Schnee's dethronement. _I wonder how Blake'll react to Yang's proposal. She may be strong headed and stubborn, but Blake's such a romantic type._

"So, what did you do while I wasn't around? I'm sorta curious." Blake asked.

"Just roamed around, meeting old friends. Don't worry. I hid from Schnee Patrol."

"Obviously, you're still alive." Blake chuckled and Ruby elbowed her side.

"Meanie. I can survive on my own."

"I know you can."

Ruby looked at Blake and smiled. A moment of silence as she set her mug down on the ground. As fast as the silence came, Ruby spoke "Blake, why did you give me yesterday off? I mean, I appreciate you giving me the space. But I was wondering, in the most dangerous town to leave me on my own, why here?"

Blake looked at her tea cup, at the reflection of herself. She took a moment before responding back "I guess I just figured you wanted to see your friends again. And I do have you on speed dial. You could also call me if you were in any real danger."

Ruby noticed that Blake wasn't telling her the truth. She sighed and looked out to Bumblebee, which was parked at the front instead of the driveway.

Blake followed suit and breathed in a lot of air. She got up and walked to bumblebee, running her fingertips across the body. She smiled "where are you? I'm getting really tired of chasing you. Chasing after the slight chance you may be alive. I might as well be trying to find a ghost."

"Don't give up that easily Blake." Ruby comforted her. "She's out there. Somewhere. You've spent two years chasing her. I'm not about to let you give up on her."

Blake turned away and heading back into the house "I'm sorry, but I can't. It's been too long and I've been thinking, 'what if they're right? What if she is dead?' Yang wouldn't be hiding from me this long." Blake reached the porch "It's been two years, Ruby. It's always the same. I'm tired of being the only one who believes that she could be alive. Maybe it's time, I stopped believing the whims of a little girl. And accept that Yang died that night."

Blake went inside the house and Ruby heard every word. She didn't know what to do, but listen to the cries of her friend from behind the front door.

"Yang, I really hope you know what you're doing. Blake's about to give up on you."

.

..

...

"Their defenses are low, thanks to the incident during the piking ceremony. If there's any better time to attack, it'd be now. We've got to go on the attack!" Nora suggested at the nightly raid conference with Queen and the captains of the squadrons. Weiss remained in the shadows of the room to listen in.

"But don't you think there could be more guards at the manor? Where they know we'll strike? Other rebellions have tried and lost a lot of men that way." Sun countered. "I say we send scouts to scope out the area before we attack."

"Her highness is going to leave with Blake soon. If we are going to use her to get in, now would be the best time. Queen, you told us you wanted to use her to get in right?" Jaune said. "I don't approve of using her as bait, but seeing the options we have on the table-"

"No we aren't putting her highness in that kind of danger. Weiss Schnee has informed me that a new assassin is going to be after her. We can't risk any harm on her, especially if she's going to have someone else on her tail." Queen spoke. "The best possible option is for those two to leave and send scouts to see what we are up against."

"A Schnee told you this? Are you sure she could be trusted?" Pyrrha crossed her arms. "What if she's just going to go after her highness after you let her go?"

"She's not going anywhere Pyrrha. I'm keeping a close eye on the Schnee. If she's willing to co-operate with us, I can't do anything about it. And she's our best chance to have Ruby on the throne as fast as possible. Isn't that our main goal at the moment?" Queen argued back. Pyrrha and the others looked at her, almost questioning her authority. No one spoke up though. It was the main goal and they knew that the Queen had their best option in mind. Even if it was to trust a Schnee. "Sun, I want you to send your best spies to the manor and scope out the premises as soon as you can. Preferably now if you may. Pyrrha, Nora, gather a team as backup. Ren, Jaune, Velvet, offer aid if necessary. I'm going to consult with the Schnee and see if there's any new information she has on the assassin after Ruby this time. We attack at dawn."

"Ma'am." Everyone saluted and left the area. Queen remained in the room. When everyone had gone, Weiss joined Queen. She had her head on the table, groaning.

"That could have gone better, Yang."

"I wasn't meant to lead an army, Weiss." Yang took off her helmet for air "Can't I just be free out there? Take Blake and run off in this god forsaken world?"

"It was your decision to rule it. I said in the beginning that you'd have to take responsibility when everyone started to join ReBEElion."

"It was your idea to create it. Though you're never around anymore."

Weiss sat in a seat. She looked at the round desk with a map of Rose Manor. There were marked with Xs and Os. There were also arrows pointing towards the throne room. "Is this the plan to invade the Manor?"

"Yeah. We've been trying to come up with the perfect solution for it for years. I want a quick way to get King Schnee off Summer's throne. And Ruby on it." Yang mentioned. "It's proving to be a lot more difficult that it needs to be."

"You know what, Yang. It's going to be a long shot, but use me."

"What?"

"I'm a fugitive to the Schnee household. Use Sun's spies to steal some uniforms from the guards. We only need one for you and the captains." Yang was starting to think as she listened to Weiss' proposition "The rest of the soldiers don't need to come in unless we needed them to. Velvet's team, I'm sure, are good at tailoring so if need be, we could get them resized and to fit those who needs it."

"It's not a bad plan. But Weiss, if we do that, you may need to kill your father if anything goes wrong. Or you might not make it out alive yourself."

Weiss crossed her arms "Don't worry about me. You said it yourself, Yang. King Schnee needs to be dethroned. Ruby's reign needs to start." Weiss looked away "She's still a kid, but I believe she's ready to rule Rose City."

"You and me both." Yang smiled, sliding her fingertips on her lion helmet. "It'll be then when I can finally take off this mask."

"Y-yang?" A voice came from the entrance. Yang's eyes widened as she and Weiss faced the door. There stood Sun, with a shocked look on his face. "Yang, is that you?"

"Oh no..." Yang was shocked. She faced Weiss "Weiss, get the door." Weiss closed the door Sun opened and locked it as Yang beckoned to Sun. Sun walked over and sat at the seat closest to her. Weiss stood at the door. "Sun, you weren't meant to see me like this."

"So you really were alive all this time. As Queen, chief of the ReBEElion, huh?"

"Yeah…" Yang looked back at Weiss "A rebellion group Weiss built."

"Wait, What?! The Schnee Princess formed the lead rebellion group against her father?!" Sun was shocked.

"Keep it down would you?!" Weiss yelled. She sighed "So loud…"

"So that means, Weiss is…"

"SCHQu. Yes. She's the Shadow Queen everyone keeps mentioning." Yang nodded.

"Wait till everyone hears about this. And Blake, She'll be ecstatic to hear you alive." Sun smiled. Yang looked away from him.

"She's not going to hear any of this Sun. I won't let her know I'm alive."

Sun looked at her "Why not?"

"I'm the leader of the one rebellion group that poses as a threat to King Schnee. If anyone were to find out who I am, who Weiss really is, Blake and Ruby are in trouble. King Schnee isn't one not to use those we love to get us to step down. I can't bear to get them in danger. Weiss took the job as Ruby's assassin to protect Ruby from afar. The reason she was going to be piked is because her father caught her. Ruby's in more danger now that they are sending a loyal assassin to kill her now." Yang explained. Sun could see in Yang that she was scared for her only family. She didn't want to put them in any danger. "I know you've been seeing Blake to talk about my whereabouts, Sun. I pray you keep her in the dark about this."

"It isn't going to work Yang. And I suggest you reveal yourself to her soon." Sun said, with a serious face on him. Yang and Weiss looked at him, curiously. "I was just visiting Ruby at her home on the way of picking up some of my spies at the north end of the city. She told me that Blake's about ready to give up. She's tired of looking for you Yang. She's coming to terms that you died two years ago." Sun informed.

Yang hid her face as best she could. She clutched a fist. Weiss went up to her "Yang, what are you-"

"Then let her be."

"Yang!" Weiss and Sun said in unison.

"If she believes I'm dead, let her continue believing it. I'm not going to reveal myself to her. At least not when King Schnee still poses as a threat. If she moves on, I don't care. All I care about is that she's safe and away from here. My personal feelings don't matter. Now isn't the time to succumb to them." Yang got up and put on her lion helmet. She headed to the doorway. "I'm going out. Sun, get your spies up to the manor. Weiss, we'll go with your plan if you are willing."

"Yang, you should reconsider. Blake is a strong girl and we could use her in the upcoming battle." Weiss said.

"Weiss, no. She's not going anywhere near the invasion. Now, will you excuse me?" She left as Queen.

Weiss sighed "You stupid blockhead! I've said it before and I'll say it again! You're making her worried for nothing!"

"Has she always been like that?" Sun asked.

"Two years without seeing the one person you want to see most will do that to most. All she ever thinks of is Blake's safety. Ruby is my responsibility. Just as Blake is hers." Weiss said "Sun, we're going to attack Rose Manor tomorrow using me as bait. You need to get your spies to collect uniforms from guards. Get enough for you, Yang, and the other captains. I shouldn't be the one ordering you seeing as I'm the daughter of the enemy. But trust me, I am on your side."

Sun looked at Weiss for a moment and scratched his head "I can't believe I'm about to take orders from a Schnee…" Sun went to the door.

"And Sun, remember. No one must know who we are."

"What if your father already knows?"

"That'll be my and Yang's problem. For as long as possible, No one must know of what happened in here." Weiss said as Sun nodded and left. Weiss sighed and looked at the map of Rose Manor. "For her sake, this plan has to work…"

.

..

...

Queen rode her way to Blake's house a little past midnight. Ruby had gone inside a long time ago.

From across the street, Queen saw the living room light still on with a silhouette of Blake reading a book of some sort. She sighed and dug in her pocket for a small box. Opening the box, there was a ring. Queen smiled at it and closed the box. _If I never show it to her, It'll be alright with me_.

"Hey! You!" Blake called out to the Queen. Queen looked up to see Blake walking to her, armed "Who are you and why are you here?"

_Blake…_ Queen thought. She sighed _She can't know._

"I'm sorry. I was checking up on Ruby. I'm Queen. Leader of the ReBEElion and protector of Rose City for the past two years."

"Queen?" Blake put her guns down "Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah, I heard of you. I just never knew what you looked like." Queen smiled. Blake crossed her arms "Ruby's fine. Sun was here a little while ago. You guys are really protective of her to check up on her this often."

"Yeah. She is the proper ruler of this city. And hopefully, we'll get her on that throne soon."

Blake noted the voice modulator "Are you using a device for your voice? Why is that?"

Queen looked to the manor "So nobody knows how I am. I want to keep everyone I love safe. For that to happen, No one must know who I am."

Blake looked at the room Ruby was sleeping in. She smiled and sighed in relief "I did the same with Ruby. I wanted everyone to believe she was dead so she'd be safe. But the Schnees weren't that dumb. I should have known better. Now, she's tired of running. If Crescent was with her, I'd feel much safer leaving her on her own, but I can't. I promised I'd keep her safe. And I'll keep it. It was her last wish." Blake wrapped her arms around herself. Queen looked at her.

_She must not know_.

"Well, I should head back in. You keep up the good work okay Queen. Thanks to ReBEElion, the citizens don't have to worry knowing you guys exist." Blake walked across the street.

After watching her for a moment, Queen sighed and ran after her "Blake! I have something to tell you."

"Hm?" Blake turned to her.

Queen paused for a moment. She sighed and shook her head "Never mind. I gotta head back to HQ. We have a big day tomorrow." She went to her bike and started it up.

"Alright. Later Queen. And good luck." Blake smiled.

She waved goodbye to Blake "Later Kitten." And with that Queen left on her bike.

Blake was taken by the nickname, shocked by being called that. After a moment, she shook her head "Nah, she couldn't be." With that, Blake walked into her house and locked the door behind her.


	12. Weiss' Resolve

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a long while since I last updated this story. College just started up again, and I'm doing my very best to finish this AU up. I have two more chapters planned after this and an epilogue. After this story, I'll work on the Adopt AU (AKA Plush and Ribbon) which i'm very excited about. I have a lot planned for that AU and I can't wait to start that back up.

I would have finished this a lot sooner, but the recent news of Monty's passing hit me really hard. Hard enough for me to cry all day on Monday. I wasn't in the exact mood to work on this story, but I did my best to finish it for you guys, and to do something creative for Monty. I'm feeling a lot better now and decided to work and attempt to finish this AU as soon as I can.

So here you go. I hope you like it. R&amp;R, if you wish.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ruby awoke at around five in the morning to the sound of Bumblebee revving. She went downstairs and out the front door to find Blake turning the motorcycle off. Probably maintaining it as Blake always did before she and Ruby would have to travel far away again. Blake wiped her hands with a dirty, oil-stained cloth she kept around. Her face was dirty and the clothes she wore were twice as much. Ruby, smiling, went back into the house to get the hat Weiss had given her on the first night they arrived. She went back out to meet Blake.

"Mornin' Blake." Ruby greeted her. Blake turned to the younger girl behind her.

"Good morning." Blake noticed Ruby's hat. "I saw that hat a couple days ago and wondered who's it was. So it was yours?"

"Yeah. I met an old friend of mine and she gave it to me to hide from the Schnees." Said an embarrassed Ruby, holding onto the hat.

Blake laughed under her breath "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you went to see Weiss. Only she can make you act like this."

Ruby chuckled along with Blake "Yeah, right…"

Blake went silent and leaned herself against the motorcycle's seat. She looked at Ruby "Ruby, you know what I'm about to say right? You woke up because of it, didn't you?"

Ruby's expression became somber. She sighed, lowering her hands to her sides "King Schnee is back in town. You want us to get going, huh?"

Blake remained silent and looked at her home "You know the routine so well."

Ruby stood by Blake, looking at the house that gave her shelter the last two days "We don't have to go, you know."

"That's not an option Ruby" Blake looked at the girl next to her.

"Why not? The Schnees have us wherever we go. You know that as well as I do. You're saying all we can do is run. Run and never come back." Ruby looked at Blake. "Blake, you're a great markswoman now. A beautiful guardian. But I don't need you looking out for me anymore. It's time we fought back and protect this city. I'm not about to abandon my people again."

Silence. Blake took a moment to look at the girl questioning her. Ruby had a stern look. "Damn, I can't change your mind about this, huh?" Blake sighed. Ruby shook her head and Blake looked at her home one more time. She started to recall memories of the happier times: The time when she first met the Rose princesses, the time when she fell in love with one of them, and even the fun times with Weiss and how the four of them did practically everything together.

This city –Rose City– was her home as much as it was Ruby's and she was always running from it. Rose Manor was the happiest place for her. Yang was there. King and Queen Rose were there. Even Ruby and Weiss were there. Although she had Adam and the house before her, Rose Manor was her second home. Although she always ran, deep down, she wanted to return and protect it. When she thought about them, she chuckled a bit.

"Blake, you alright?" Ruby heard her laughing.

Blake rubbed Ruby's head "Sorry I was always making you run Ruby." Blake looked to Rose Manor with an angered look on her face. "This is my home, and my parents died protecting it. Protecting Adam and me. I've been running away from it and taking you with me. I'm so sorry." Blake looked at the rose princess before her. "The best I could do now is avenge your parents by taking King Schnees' head."

Ruby smiled and rallied Blake up "That a girl."

Blake walked to the door of her house. She seemed angered "And while I'm at it, I'll avenge Yang too."

Ruby was taken back a bit. Blake still didn't know that Yang was still alive. And that the night before, Blake had given up her search for her. Ruby followed Blake inside the house. Blake was in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. Ruby took a breath before approaching her, _Alright, let's get her talking_.

Ruby sat at the small, round table as Blake gave her a cup of her favorite tea "Blake?"

"Hm?"

"Say that Yang were still alive." Blake was taken back by Ruby's statement "What would you do if you found her?" Blake remained silent. Ruby, before, never had the courage to bring up Yang because it caused Blake to react a certain way. A way Ruby didn't like. "What if I were to tell you, Yang is out there. Fighting to protect Rose City?"

Blake shook her head and looked at Ruby "If she were alive still, I'd be really mad."

"Why would you be mad? She's your girlfriend."

"She's always trying to protect me. Ever since we met it's been 'Blake, watch out." Or "Blake, are you okay?" ... If she were alive, and haven't shown herself to me at this point, I know it's to protect me and have me safe from danger. She's always been that way. But for once, if she were alive, I'd show her I can watch over myself. I'm an adult now. She needs to see that. Yang treats me like a kid, and I'm tired of it. If she were alive, I'd be mad at her because she's been fighting without me. She's fighting so I don't have to." Blake looked out the window with the small view of Bumblebee she could see "I'd be mad at her, because she made me a runner. A coward fleeing from her home and loved ones."

Ruby looked at Blake in awe. She took a moment to think about Blake's words and how much Blake must have wanted to be by Yang's side. Ruby's always known about it. Blake never once hid that fact. But in this moment, Ruby never knew just how strong that want of Blake's was. At this point, it took everything Ruby had to keep her promise to Yang. To keep Blake in the shadows.

.

..

...

Some hours later at ReBEElion HQ's main lobby room, Queen and Weiss stood on stage with Weiss bound by rope being dragged along by Sun. A lot of the members were dressed in Schnee patrol outfits: almost the equivalent to modern day police. Queen had replaced her lion's mask with the mask that patrol used: a plain, half mask that revealed the lower face. Like with the lion's mask, Queen's mask was equipped with a voice modulator. They also wore hoods, though it was only Queen. Everyone else had their hoods down.

"Alright worker bees, today is the day we will rid ourselves of the tyrant that has plagued us for the last two years. This Schnee princess is our key to that. She has offered herself as bait in exchange for her freedom. She promises to help us take down her father."

A lot of the members were skeptical about the last statement, while Weiss and Sun looked at Queen from the corner of their eye.

Queen continued "And if she lies, we'll simply take her back into custody. Now, back to the matter at hand. Sun and I are going in to turn the Schnee Princess in. Pyrrha, your team along with Jaune's will come in with us as back up. Sun's team, with Nora's and Ren's teams, you are to remain outside in the shadows. You only come in when there is trouble or if something goes wrong. Velvet, you are to remain here with your team. Watch over those who are here. If need be, you and your team will be backup's backup. So standby until ordered to come. Does everyone understand me?"

The members saluted Queen "Ma'am!"

Queen nodded and stretched out her arm forward "Alright. We're heading out worker bees! Time to dethrone the king!"

There was a cheer amongst the crowd. She looked out to the crowd and not one person was saddened.

Weiss's head lowered as she closed her eyes. Sun looked at Weiss from the corner of his eyes. The group began their march to Rose Manor.

Weiss sighed, _Who would protect a Schnee?_ She suddenly remembered Ruby and the times she had with her, both currently and when they were kids. She remembered how happy she was by being next to Ruby. She remembered being her guardian, being happy whenever Ruby would smile because she saw Weiss. Even now, after Ruby had learned that Weiss was searching for her, Ruby never gave up on Weiss. The real her. The real Weiss Schnee. Not as the daughter of a tyrant, but as a loyal and trusted friend of the Rose Family.

Weiss chuckled to her memories, _What a predicament I'm in? Not that it matters. This is all for her. If I can't do it, I'll keep trying. I won't back down till I've drawn my last breath. This is my resolve._ Weiss looked out to the group before her. Being dragged along by Sun to the Manor Gates, Weiss kept her upset, defeated facial expression. Sun began explaining to a Schnee Guard about how he 'found' the fugitive Weiss Schnee. The frontline group (Queen, Sun, Pyrrha's team of herself and two others, and Jaune's team of the equal amount were in full disguise. A stone wall with a metal gate that lead inside surrounded the manor's outer perimeter. During Summer's reign, the gates would always be open. Now, under King Schnee's rule, the gates only permitted those of Schnee Blood and their workers and guards.

"So can we come in to turn in her highness. I'm sure her father would want to see her." Sun requested, with his friendliest voice and tone. Queen couldn't do it because of her voice modulator.

"Alright. I'll lift up the gates. His majesty should be in the main meeting hall. Go right in." The guard signaled the gatekeeper to raise the gate, allowing the disguised group to go in. After saluting, the group marched in with Weiss.

Weiss looked forward to her destination,_ Ruby, thank you. Thank you for everything. You're the only one who's ever believed in me, the real me, these last two years and longer. For all you've done for me, I'll get you on that throne, Ruby. I'll take down my father. I'll take down every Schnee I have to._

The frontline group arrived at the doorway to the main meeting hall, where beyond them was where King Schnee awaited for the return of Weiss. "You may enter" Said King Schnee from the other side of the doorway.

Weiss' facial expression turned to that of anger. She was fully prepared of what would happen when she would enter the hall, _I'll protect you Ruby._

_Even if I-_

"Welcome home, Weiss."

"...Father."


	13. Long Live the King, Part 1

**A/N:** Guess who's back with an update after 3-4 months. I sorta split this chapter into four parts for the ending. I want to try and finish this story before going to Plush &amp; Ribbon, so those waiting for me to update that i'm sorry for making you wait. I'll try and finish this story this spring break. That is my goal.

*Edit: I forgot to mention that there is Abuse and Torture shown/implied here. For this part of this chapter, I've rated this M. If you wish to skip this, all you need to know (without spoiling it for those who want to read it) is that their plan is ruined and Yang outs herself to everyone. She and Blake talk, only to split apart again.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The main meeting hall was a large spacious room with plaster wall and tiled wooden flooring. There was a long, carpet leading from the large double doors to the desk located in the center back of the room. There was a TV mounted on the left wall. There was a fireplace with two sofa chairs facing it, a small round table in between them. A few plants on the corners of the room were well taken care of. There were small windows on the fair wall. The Schnee family crest had replaced the Rose crest on the right wall.

Weiss eyed the crest before looking back at King Schnee "Why am I here, Father? Or should I even call you that anymore? You did disown me when you attempted to kill me a couple days ago."

King Schnee approached Weiss "Hey, let bygones be bygones. Water under the bridge. Let me free you and we can call it even."

"You are hunting my best friend. You tried to kill me. You tricked me to bring a group of your best hit-men, myself included, to kill the late King and Queen. I can't forgive you for that." King Schnee raised Weiss' bound hands and placed a knife under the rope. He was about to cut the rope before Weiss spoke "I really wouldn't if I were you."

As soon as King Schnee cut Weiss' ropes, she grabbed his hand, holding the knife and held it to his back. Weiss used her free hand to have King Schnee in a headlock. "So, you do remember your training. You haven't lost the touch of an assassin. The number one hitman of the squad."

"Six years, day and night training. And making me believe it was to better protect the Rose princess only now am I using my skills to serve her. To kill you, Schnee!"

"Kill me? You'd kill your own father?"

"Give me a better reason not to. You've taken everything from me. The Roses, my duty, and even my friends. To hell with family. You manipulated and lied to me. Why haven't I ran this knife through your back yet is what I want to know." Weiss raised her voice. She brought the knife closer to King Schnee;s back.

King Schnee eviy grinned "Such a strong willed girl." He snapped his fingers and a person rose from the chair facing the fireplace. She turned to Weiss and everyone else "Maybe she'll weaken you resolve."

The woman waved at Weiss "Hey sis!"

"Winter?" Weiss became suspicious of her. She looked to her father "You think my sister is going to stop me?"

"No…" Winter's words trailed off as she picked someone up from the chair she was sitting "He probably meant my new toy."

Winter tossed a body to Weiss' feet. The body was dressed in a tweed dress. It was a girl, bruised and cut all over her body. Her short dark hair, short feminine physique, and her young looks made Weiss recognize her. Weiss loosened her grip and walked slowly to the girl "Ru...Ruby…?"

Queen charged at King Schnee, armed with her shot gun "Schnee!" The Quees shot a couple rounds, but King Schnee was able to dodge the shots, escaping to behind the desk "I'm going to kill you!"

Weiss kept her attention on Ruby, brink of tears. She clutched her fist "This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to be caught… I'm so sorry Ruby…"

The body lifted weakly as Queen looked over. The rest of the group paid closs attention to King Schnee. Bloodied face, lifeless eyes, Ruby reached for Weiss' face "Good… You're alright…" Ruby smiled before fainting again.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out. She grabbed her hand and held onto it.

"She was a strong one, that's a given. She wanted to save her savior so much, she was willing to die for you, sis. You did this to her" Winter sat, turning the sofa chair to them "If it was for you, she'd give in to anything. It wouldn't have taken two years to catch her." Weiss kept her focus on the unconscious princess before her. Winter, then, stated "Oh, that's right. You were helping her escape every chance you had!"

Weiss stood up and aimed her gun at Winter "I didn't have a choice!"

"You chose to betray your family!" Winter armed herself with the scythe, Crescent Rose.

"What family orders me to kill the most important person to me?!"

Silence fell. The entire room turned their attention to Weiss.

"Weiss…" Queen whispered.

"I grew up with her.. I was trusted to be her protector. You and father made severe those ties. She meant everything to me. She's given me the kindness I never deserved. Even now, I still don't deserve any of her kindness. I don't even deserve to be called her friend. But she is willing to do everything to show I show I shouldn't beat myself up for what I did. And just for that, I'll put Ruby on the throne, just as it should have been!" Weiss still held onto Ruby's hand, as tight as she could.

"You think she won't put you in jail for treason? Or worse?" Winter questioned her.

"As long as her reign starts, I could spend eternity in a jail cell for all I care." Weiss growled. She looked at Ruby "I don't deserve her anymore. For everything she's done for me, giving her a future again isn't enough." Weiss looked back at Winter "But it's all I can do."

Winter only stared at her. Weiss looked determined as she aimed her gun, one-handed, at the younger scythe wielder. "I guess it'll be stupid to ask you to return to our side then, huh?" Winter smiled, raising the scythe and placing it on her shoulder "Sis, she really means that much to you?"

"I'd rather die than make her hate or fear me again." Weiss boldly stated.

Winter snapped her fingers "Careful what you wish for, sis..." Suddenly, a large group of Schnee soldiers surrounded the group. Sun and the others unmasked themselves.

"Ah, the captains and generals of ReBEElion. How nice of you guys to reveal yourselves. Sneaky little rats" King Schnee taunted. He straightened up, standing and walking towards them. They were too busy with the other guards to give him any attention. He kneeled to Queen "And you must be the Queen Bee. Leader of the thorn at my side."

"Let. The princess. Go. Schnee!" Queen growled. King Schnee turned her head to him, using her chin. He looked into her angry, burning lilac eyes. They were barely visible through the mask. He started to put two and two together, after they reminded him of the older Rose princess.

"Oh? Oh! Oh I see now!" King Scchnee walked to the back of his desk. "Now it all makes sense."

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured it all out. How ReBEElion knew my location every time I was out collecting taxes. How they were always ready for war." King Schnee grinned. He pushed a button on his desk. The TV monitor turned on "I want to see if I'm right." Everyone looked at the TV.

It showed a camera feed of an unconscious Blake. She was in worse condition than Ruby. In a dungeon cell, Blake was hanging by her wrists. She had partially ripped clothing. The young guardian was barely breathing. Blood dripped from her head and open wounds. The camera feed revealed her back, cut with wounds made by a whip. Back on Blake's front, the dark-haired girl opened her eyes. All color left her pupils; there was no sign of life in them. Her cheeks were puffed up from crying.

"Are you ready to talk?" King Schnee spoke to a mic on his desk, flipping a switch to turn it on.

"I told you all I know…" Blake said. Pressing a different button, next to the previous one, A whip cracked and hit Blake's back. "Ah!" Blake released a death-defining scream.

"Blake!" Queen shouted. Sun and Weiss looked over to her and then at King Schnee.

"I told you before, she died two years ago… by your daughter…Why are you even asking me?" Blake cried out.

"She's alive. I know she didn't die that night. Now, again, Where is Yang Xiao Long?" King Schnee argued. Queen looked onto King Schnee, making a fist tight enough to draw blood.

"I've been searching… Two years… If she's alive, I don't know where she could be… Just please, stop and let me go to Ruby. If anything happened to her…"

King Schnee clicked the Whipping button multiple times. Blake's cries were ignored by him. Sun and Weiss were about to rush to him. However, Queen charged at King Schnee and kicked him away. She looked at the mic and back at the TV monitor. Blake was breathing deeply and looked at the camera, almost directly at Queen.

"So what are you going to do, Queen?" King Schnee grinned. Queen looked forward at Sun and Weiss, shaking her head. Sun and Weiss nodded and smiled, in a state of understanding. Queen removed the voice modulator in her mask and spoke to the mic as Yang:

"I'm sorry, Blake. This wasn't supposed to happen. This operation went wrong…"

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were shocked. They lowered their guard, allowing them to be captured. Sun continued to fight of the guards that came for him, but was out numbered. Weiss did the same. When Weiss was captured, She looked at Yang, still hiding her face.

"Blake, I never meant to put you through all this." Yang continued talking, even as King Schnee subdued her.

"Yang?" Blake weakly spoke. Some life came back to her eyes "Is that really you?"

"Heh, the one and only." Yang smiled. A guard replaced King Schnee and handcuffed her hands to her back. "I can't tell you how sorry I am Blake…"

"It seems I no longer have any use of you Blake Belladonna." King Schnee said before turning off the mic.

"W-wait! Schnee! Don't hu-" Blake shouted, interrupted as the monitor was turned off. Yang was put with the others captured.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren looked at her. "Princess Yang, is that really you? You're alive?" Jaune asked her. Yang kept quiet, not looking at them.

_I'm no princess. I'm just a liar…_ Yang thought to herself.

"Take them all to the jail. Put the belladonna girl with the rose princess and my daughter. But the proud leader, put her in the dungeon for questioning." King Schnee ordered.

When everyone was seen being escorted out to the jail, the ReBEElion back-up team were forced to retreat back to Headquarters.

.

..

...

Meanwhile, Yang was taken to the dungeon. Blake looked at her.

"Hey, guys. Can I talk to her for a bit? It's been two years since I saw her." Yang asked.

"Ma'am even if we wanted to, we couldn't. Orders forbid you speaking to her." One of the two guards told her.

"Come on. Five minutes. You could even stand there and watch our conversation if you're that worried." Yang bargained with them.

The guard sighed "Alright, fine. Five minutes. Make it count."

The guards stood in attention. Yang walked up to Blake and smiled.

"Hey." Yang said. Blake started to cry again. Yang signaled to one of the guards and asked to remove her mask for her. When he did, he moved aside and Yang looked back at her.

"You're such a jerk" Blake cried softly. Yang smiled.

"Sorry."

"I should kill you for what you put me through…"

"I won't blame you."

"You deserve everything King Schnee is going to do to you."

"You won't let it happen, though."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know you still love me. You'll save me in the end."

Blake flinched at Yang's response. Yang never stopped smiling. If she were scared, she hid it well. Blake bared her teeth at her. She knew Yang spoke the truth. "How can you say that? I don't want you to get hurt, but what can I do? I can't do anything when I'm out there... he'll kill you in here..."

Yang laid her head on Blake's stomach, eye level to her at the moment "I got to see you again. As me. If I do die in here, I'll be happy knowing you're still alive in the world. Blake, if I do die here, everything I've done these last two years…"

"Yang…" Blake was crying.

"I'm sorry." Yang started crying. "I knew you were looking for me and I ran away. I wanted to protect you, and I messed up. I hurt you and I wasn't there like I promised. If I do die in here, find someone who will be make you happy. Promise me, kitten."

Blake growled. Of course she didn't want to be separated from. Blake was lowered. Feeling this, Yang took a step back refusing to look at Blake. The guard released Blake and put into handcuffs "Time's up. Let's get you to the jail cell."

Yang was uncuffed and recuffed with shackles. Yang looked up at Blake with a smile "I guess this is really goodbye."

"No, Yang. Yang!" Blake squirmed being dragged out of the dungeon. Blake watch Yang's feet lift from the ground, in the same position Blake was in. Blake jumped and fought against her captors, but she failed to escape. Blake often called her name out.

Yang had a smile, a tear trailing down her cheek. She whispered for her own ears to hear "I love you Blake. I always will."

A whip was heard and Yang's deathly scream echoed through the dungeon halls. It was the last thing Blake heard before the doors to the dungeon closed in front of her.

"YANG!" Blake screamed at the top of her lungs, crying in agony.


	14. Long Live the King, Part 2

**Chapter 11**

_The Queen of ReBEElion, Otherwise known as Princess Yang Xiao Long, has been captured and is being held for questioning. If any of you have any information on the location of the Rebellion group, ReBEElion, please inform the Schnee Guards and you will be given a handsome reward. Thank you._

The intercom around Rose City clicked off. King Schnee looked at his room full of generals and patrol chiefs. He gave them a single order:

"Every last one of them. Any rebels or signs of ReBEElion must be taken down and taken in for questioning. Dead or alive, catch them all!"

.

..

...

Barely breathing and conscious, Yang silently took the hits from an automatic whip striking her bare back. Two months passed since the failed attempt of reclaiming Rose Manor, and King Schnee would result to personally going to her and abuse her when Yang would not tell him what he wanted. Her golden hair was a mess from being pulled on a lot. Compared to when she was placed in there, she was in an even worse shape than when Blake was released from the dungeon. No matter the hits and abuse she went through, Yang always thought of Ruby and hoped if she woke up and if she was safe. But she would only think of her for five seconds at a time. The one person she always thought about was _her_. The girl with the onyx hair and piercing golden eyes. The girl whom she would always be with, even after death which didn't seem too far off for Yang. The girl she would have proposed to. Yang always thought of he: Blake Belladonna.

Yang cracked a smile as thoughts of Blake ran through her head "S-sorry Blake.. I don't think I'm getting out of this one alive..." Her voice sounded very weak and hoarse. She sounded as if she were on her dying breath. She probably was.

Rose City was in a wide panic. Its citizens were haggled for the location of ReBEElion's Headquarters on sight, day or night. Members of ReBEElion would interfere and help the citizens out before they would be jailed themselves with the others in the Rose City Jail. The citizens were forced to either stay indoors. Some were shot down when refused to answer to them. If they didn't know, they'd be sent to jail as well.

In the Headquarters, the remaining members were under Velvet's and Neptune's commands. The two called for back-up from the other rebellion groups, asking for aid, and they have yet to get a response. Velvet kept the members' morale up and often reminded them of the Queens of ReBEElion, despite being lied to. When Yang's name came up in the intercom, everything started to make sense to the ReBEElion members. If anything, Yang's efforts to protect her citizens in the shadows gave the remaining members fighting spirit instead of feeling betrayed. But there were a lot of the members that did feel like they were being lied to, though Velvet did try to help reason with and to calm them down.

ReBEElion members who successfully escaped the Schnee Patrol brought the civilians to Headquarters, where a recent area was created for them to hide and live in. Neptune got help from his other teammates, as well as Velvet's, to figure out a plan to rescue everyone. From their latest meeting, their plan was almost ready. They only needed more people to help and the refugees were too afraid to help out. Even Velvet's spirit-lifting stories didn't help.

.

..

...

One day, in the main conference room during a meeting between Velvet and Neptune, the conference phone rang for the first time since ReBEElion became the primary target for the Schnees. Velvet answered the phone.

"Hello? You are speaking with ReBEElion Member Velvet Scarlatina, medic and acting leader. Who am I speaking with?"

A male voice came through the line "Cardin Winchester, leader of the South-West Rebellion Group Fire Hounds, reporting in. We received your distress message, Miss Scarlatina." Velvet sighed, clearly not liking this group in particular. "I know we've had our differences with you in particular, Scarlatina. But is this really the time for you to be picky with who saves your people?"

"No…" Velvet groaned. She crossed her arms "I was expecting the sexist, woman-hating leader of your group would refuse a message from me." Velvet didn't particularly like the Fire Hounds since they were known among the rebel community to not accept female applicants. A lot of them ended up applying to ReBEElion instead. Velvet was one of them.

"Come on Scarlatina, you know you need us right now. And from what I've collected, your group is dwindling in numbers. Even with our reputation, you need us."

Velvet clicked her teeth "Fine. ReBEElion is extremely grateful. But if you so much as criticize us, I'll break your legs in Queen's place."

"Noted" Cardin responded "We'll be there as soon as we can." After that, they hung up. Velvet released a heavy sigh.

"Those hounds are really something. I'm shocked they took your distress signal." Neptune rubbed Velvet's back. She sat in the Queen's chair, leaning back.

"Neptune, how do you feel about Weiss and Yang doing what they did? Do you approve of it?"

He remained silent. He started to think out loud "In all honesty, we should have seen it a lot sooner."

"You think so?" Velvet looked at Neptune.

"Yeah. Who else would come up with a pun for a rebel group name? Who else would put their life on the line for a Schnee? They were very close from what I heard."

Velvet smiled and looked around the office "Only a Schnee would be able to build a well hidden base like this under a café. Weiss must have told Yang how she wanted this base to look, huh?"

Neptune nodded his head. He petted Velvet's head, grabbing her attention "What about you?"

Velvet smiled "Yeah. I do. Yang, even though she wasn't as herself, protected her people in her sister's place. She was tough, but she was also kind. Yang made everyone feel safe. In my opinion, Yang did make a great Queen."

"Yeah…" Suddenly, there was another call on the conference phone. Neptune answered it this time. "Neptune Vasilias, Acting Chief Tactician of ReBEElion. Who are we speaking with?"

"ReBEElion had a Chief Tactician?" Another male voice responded.

"Our real tactician… doesn't visit us too often." Neptune was referring to Shadow Queen, or Weiss Schnee. "Anyway, may we get your name and the name of your rebel group?" Neptune asked the caller, who sighed. That's not a good sign.

"White Fang Leader, Adam Taurus."

"WHAT?! THE WHITE FANG?!" Velvet and Neptune were shocked. They instantly had angry faces, furious with the name they've heard.

"So you have heard of us."

"Of course we have. You're the group who betrayed Rose City by selling intel to the Schnees. You're a rebel group in favor of him" Velvet growled. Unlike with Fire Hounds, the White Fang was a much worse group when it comes to the rebel groups. If there was anyone to blame, other than Weiss, for the downfall of King Xiao Long and Queen Rose it was placed upon White Fang.

"Why does a bunch of traitors and sell-outs want to help the group who'll assassinate the one they are rooting for?" Neptune yelled.

"We could care less if you kill King Schnee or not." Adam responded. There was a moment of silence. "He locked my sister up. Pike him, for all I care."

Neptune angrily clenched his fist "If we help you save Miss Belladonna from jail, will you let your group have us behead every Schnee in our path?"

"I give you my word. If I have members willing to help you bring the king down, I will lend them to you." Adam negotiated.

Neptune and Velvet didn't like the idea of asking for their help. But like the previous call, they couldn't be picky when ReBEElion members are either locked up or being killed on the streets.

"We need to save our leader and Rose City's future queen. And we need to get our people out of jail. ReBEElion…" Velvet's teeth were bared. She took a breath "ReBEElion is extremely grateful."

"…Alright. We will meet you guys soon." Adam said as he hung up the phone.

There was silence. Neptune and Velvet didn't look at each other after the phone call. "His head is mine if they leak our information out." Neptune growled.

"Yang's not going to like her rescue team…"

"She'll kill us before the White Fang do."

.

..

...

~A week later~

In Rose City Jail, cells were filled with Rose City Citizens and ReBEElion members. The day's new batch of "inmates" came in. The place was a five-story jail with barred windows and two exits: one on the north wall and the other on the south.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren shared a cell with Sun on the fifth floor. In the two months of being locked up, They've remained quiet and unresponsive, speaking only when being spoken to. Sun would try and talk to Blake on the bottom floor from his cell, apologizing to her about not knowing Yang's secret. She never responded, and if she did, she wanted Sun to help her save Yang. Sun, no matter the infamous locksmith he claimed to be, couldn't pick the locks of their cell without alerting the guards first. Blake stayed quiet after that. Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren were still in shock of Yang being alive and in front of them all this time. It did answer some questions as to why Queen would be lenient with Weiss after they captured her.

A few days after being jailed, Ruby awoke making Blake and Weiss happy. Even the others were happy. Ruby often stayed with Weiss, happy to see her unharmed. She also helped Weiss with calming Blake down. Blake often tried to pick a fight with the Schnee Guards, demanding to release her. Ruby's and Weiss', and even the prisoners', efforts to calm her down seemed. She'd stop when the guards finally left the building. There would be times when Blake would be hit in order to stay quiet. This only lasted the first month, however.

By the end of the month, a Schnee guard picked up Weiss from the cell on the bottom floor where she was held with Ruby and Blake. According to them, Weiss would be in solitary confinement for life with the charge of treason. Opposed to it, no matter how weak she was, Ruby fought long and hard till she passed out. Weiss was dragged out, calling Ruby's name.

Now, Ruby and Blake in their cell quietly and unresponsive. The two would eat to stay alive, but they never spoke even to each other. Weiss was ripped away from Ruby, as Yang was from Blake.

"Hey, is that the princess? She was alive?" He had to be a civilian, Ruby thought about the comment.

"Princess Ruby?" Another civilian male responded back "Poor thing. She should have stayed away."

"Yeah, the Schnees may as well have all of Vytal in their hands now. Rose City is a goner now."

Ruby watched them exit the building and off to the next one over. The building they were in was already filled to maximum capacity. Ruby sighed and looked out the window. She sat at the bed while Blake leaned against the wall opposite of Ruby's position. Blake closed her eyes and sighed. Ruby and Blake didn't know if Yang and Weiss would be alive anymore.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this… is this how you felt when you thought Yang was dead?"

"…" Blake remained silent. Ruby looked at her and smiled. A single tear trailed off her eye.

"It really hurts. Weiss is everything to me. She's my best friend. Always will be. Now, I don't even know if her father kept her alive now that I'm here." Ruby looked out the window again "I messed up. We should have left when you said… maybe then we would have Rose Manor back… Yang and Weiss would be fine… and everything would have been like it was two years ago by now."

Blake looked at Ruby. She went to her and comforted her "Ruby, you've done this with me when we were on the run. So it's my turn to comfort you. You were right to fight back. We just weren't ready for what the Schnees had in store for us." Ruby looked at Blake. "We can't give up on Weiss and Yang. Not yet. They're too damn stubborn to die." Blake smiled.

Ruby nodded her head and smiled "I'll see Weiss again. And I'll talk to her like before."

"And Yang's waiting for me. You know how she is when we're late."

Ruby and Blake laughed, full of joy. After talking to each other, life returned to them. The whole building, other than the Schnee Guards, silently rejoiced at their laughs echoing from wall to wall.

Suddenly, two new Schnee guards came into the building. "Quick! There's an escape in progress. We all need to get to Building C, now!" A female guard with an obvious accent called out.

"Again? Man, these rebels are such a handful." The guards in the building left running, guns locked and loaded. The female guard stayed in the building, two more sneaking in with her.

The female guard was looking at the cells and went to one on the third floor. Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox were in the cell two floors above and three from the left of Blake's and Ruby's cell. A tall guard made his way up to the fourth floor to Sun's cell. From the noises from Coco's and Sun's cells, they were excited about something but they had to stay quiet. Another tall guard met Ruby's and Blake's cells.

"Blake? Rose girl? I see they isolated you." The guard told them. The voice was familiar to Blake and she went to him.

"Adam? Is that you? What are you-"

Adam closed her mouth and smiled at her. Adam looked up at the other two guards.

"You two, get into position. We can't let this opportunity slide." He instructed them.

"We know. Just stay quiet." The male guard on the top floor responded before rushing to the end of the platform to a control panel. He waited there.

"Neptune?" Ruby recognized the voice.

"Scarlatina, are you in position?"

"Yes Taurus. We're all set." Velvet agreed. She looked at the control panel and sighed. She waited there.

Ruby and Blake was still confused. Why were Velvet, Adam, and Neptune disguised as Schnee Guards? What was going on?

Adam pulled out a walkie talkie from his waist and turned it on "Fang, Bees, Hounds. Are you all in position? Leaders of Fangs and Bees in Building B are ready to release the rebels and civilians."

"Fire Hounds ready to light the building up." A male voice, not Cardin's voice, came through the walkie. The voice sounded like it came through some sort of mask.

"Building A with Fangs are ready to release the rebels." Another voice came through the walkie. It was a clear, female voice. She had a lot of liveliness from the sound of her voice.

"Building D with Hounds and Bees are ready to release the civilians and the rebels." A clear male voice.

"Main Offices with Hounds, ready to light the building up." A male voice.

"Building E with Bees, Fangs, and Hounds ready to release the rebels." A female voice.

"Escape Buses and Vans secure at the south gate." A male voice.

"What about the bike? Is it in place?" Adam responded. He awaited for an answer.

"It just arrived, sir. We are set to go."

"Alright, Main Office and Building C. You heard them." Adam set his walkie on his waist and looked at Blake and Ruby. They looked back at him, curious. "When these cells open, Blake you go straight to South Gate and get the Rose girl to the pier on the opposite side of the mountains. Your bike should take you there."

"What?" Blake asked. She was confused.

"There is a boat there. It will take you to where she's being held. The Schnee princess."

"Weiss? She's alive?" Ruby spoke out loud.

Adam nodded his head, making Ruby happy "We didn't want you to go, but right now, it's where the two of you will be safe."

"What about Yang?"

Adam remained silent. Before he could answer her, there was a sudden explosion from the other building. It signaled Velvet and Neptune to punch in a code to release all the imprisoned rebels and citizens. In a big group, they made their way out to the exits the rebels lead them to.

"Adam, what about Yang? She told me to save her!" Blake argued as he opened the door to the girls' cell.

"Leave her to us, Blake. Now, go!" Adam instructed, pushing Ruby and Blake into the overflowing crowd of civilians. The rebel members released from their cells remained in order to help the citizens escape to safety while the original rescue team rebels helped get them to various exits routes Fire Hounds, White Fang, and ReBEElion set up for them.

Blake and Ruby were out of the building and and sounds of gunfire could be heard everywhere. Various orders were heard as well. Some soldiers, from both the Schnee side and the Rebels. The Fire Hounds, The White Fang, and ReBEElion were working together to get as many civilians out as possible, both protecting and escorting. Not only Schnee Guards laid dead on the jail floor, but rebels and innocent bystanders being escorted fell as well. Ruby looked at the fallen soldiers and rebels and she didn't like what she saw.

_I just want this to be over... _Ruby thought as she was swept away by the live crowd. The soldiers shot at one another for -what seemed to be- hours. In reality, only thirty minutes have passed.

Passing by the dead bodies and the upcoming armory, Blake collected as many boxes of ammo as she could carry, as well as a couple pistols for herself and an AR-15 from a body. Very occasionally, Blake would steal the wallets of the dead bodies. Sun noticed this and let her be as he joined Neptune and the rest of his rebel team.

Ruby and Blake reached the South Gate and saw that Bumblebee was parked. Blake pulled Ruby's hand to the bike. She mounted the back and started it up.

"That's my girl. Still in one piece." Blake said to the motorcycle. She thought of Yang for a second before she went to check up on the younger rose. Ruby was down, and Blake went to her. She held her hand out to Ruby "Ruby, she's waiting for you. Let's go see her together."

Ruby nodded her head and hopped on Bumblebee, behind Blake. They rode off, with all kinds of guns and bombs being set off to hasten the fight. Trucks and buses, filled with crouching citizens, made their way out with a rebel driving them to the ReBEElion refugee camp.

.

..

...

Blake and Ruby took a break in a gas station, hundreds of miles away from the jail. The pier, Adam instructed them to go to, was another hundred miles to the west.

Blake was in the store buying a couple drinks for the two, using the money she got from the dead bodies from the jail. Ruby stayed by Bumblebee and the guns, watching the surrounding area as she always did when they were running. Through the cashier's window, Blake saw that Ruby was still worried about something. Blake, after paying for the drinks, went over to Ruby. The two waited for the motorcycle to fill up before heading for the pier. She gave Ruby a bottle of milk, which Ruby was happy to have after two month of minimal food and water. She looked over to the mountains they'd have to pass sooner or later. After a couple sips from the milk, Ruby looked back at the smoke coming from the jail. She sighed heavily.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Blake asked. She placed her hand on top of Ruby as she put the gas pump away. They were about to leave as she asked.

"Blake, I have a request for you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

Ruby took the AR-15 from and looked at Blake "Can you teach me how to shoot this?"

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, Blake" Ruby interrupted. Blake flinched with Ruby's outburst. "I'm tired of all these people dying for me. I don't want to be protected and useless all the time. Even if I had my mom's scythe, I wouldn't know how to use it." Ruby held onto the automatic. She looked at Blake "Weiss and Yang are dying if they aren't dead yet. All you want is to go find and save her, I know. Sun, Neptune, even Velvet the medic is fighting to put me on the throne. Your brother is fighting too, and I didn't even know he could. I can't take being the only one not fighting." Ruby looked away, careful not to pull the trigger. She took a breath and looked back at Blake "Please Blake. I want to learn. I have to, for my sake..."

Blake took a moment to think before she laid her hand on Ruby's head. Ruby became confused "Blake?"

"Alright. I'll teach you."

Ruby's face lit up "R-really?!"

"But Ruby, I have to warn you. You'll be shooting people. Live people who will kill you if you hesitate for a second. Can you handle that?"

Ruby hesitated for an answer. The fact slipped her mind and she looked down, holding onto the automatic. Blake smiled, scoffing a little.

"Don't worry. We'll help you fight." Blake knocked Ruby's forehead with a knuckle. She got Bumblebee started and Ruby sat behind her. The automatic remained hanging on Ruby's shoulder as they rode away.

"We, Blake?"

"Weiss. If it's you, she'd be happy help."

Ruby smiled and held Blake tighter "Any excuse to see Weiss again."

"And I'm the lovestruck one?" Blake teased her.

"You are! You're dating her."

"And you want to do all kinds of thing with yours, don't you?"

Ruby's face turned red and whispered to herself "Wh-what are you-"

"I've spent two years next to you and the last two months listening to you sleep. Do you always dream about your best friend sexually?"

"BLAKE!" Blake laughed in response to Ruby's outburst. Red and heated face, the dark-haired princess pressed her forehead against Blake's back "You've been around Yang too much."

"We've always been together." Blake spoke sweetly in response to Ruby's remark. She looked up at the sky. I_ know you're still alive. It's the same feeling I've always had for the last two years. I'll never doubt it again. _Blake looked forward to the pier._ Yang, I will save you. No matter what anyone says, I will save you!_

.

..

...

Meanwhile, at a tall tower of a lone island off the coast of Vytal, Weiss was chained to the floor by a shackle on her left wrist. Her clothes were tattered. Weiss was covered in blood and dirt. She looked out the only window and to the continent or Vytal.

_Ruby..._


	15. Long Live the King, Part 3

**A/N:** Just one more part (and maybe an epilogue) and this story is done. I'm already working on the final part and is about 20% done :D please look forward to the end of the story and very soon, "Plush and Ribbon" will be back on production! R&amp;R if you don't mind :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

On the boat ride to the Island, Ruby and Blake changed out of their tweed dresses and into outfits they found in the ship's cabin. Ruby was dressed in a red hooded vest and a white t-shirt underneath. She wore jeans and combat boots. The AK-15 hung over her shoulder. Blake wore denim jeans with a black, long coat and a scarf. She wore a purple, sleeveless top underneath the coat. There were two clip holsters for her hand guns she placed on her belt.

Currently, the boat stayed afloat in the middle of the ocean. Blake was about to head to the wheel before Ruby stopped her.

"Blake, can you teach me now? At least to aim?" Ruby asked.

Blake straightened out her coat and looked at Ruby. She smiled "Alright. Because we're limited with ammo, you're only using a magazine okay?" Ruby's face glowed. Blake took the automatic. "We don't have time to teach you how to Disassemble, Maintain, and Reassemble your gun. I need to check it before you even fire it, so I'll take care of it."

Ruby smiled, ready to learn with the amount of time they had.

.

..

...

Meanwhile, Weiss was still chained to the floor of the island. She never looked away from the window. The sun was setting.

The room was empty, moist and damp. It only had a canopy bed for her to sleep in, though it looks as if it hasn't been used in a long time.

On the bed, there was a new set of clothes for Weiss, but she hadn't changed into them. She had her face hidden. There was dry blood trailing from her head. She looked as if she was broken, both mentally and physically.

**_~A month ago~_**

Weiss was taken out of Rose City Jail and back to Rose Manor. She was brought in, handcuffed, by two of King Schnee's generals. She still showed her usual fighting spirit.

"Let go of me!" Weiss argued. King Schnee signaled the generals away and they left to guard the door. "You have some nerve of bringing me back here."

"Well, maybe if you listen to orders like Winter, we wouldn't need to bring in the cavalry. You brought this upon yourself." King Schnee argued back. Weiss was very angry. Unlike before, Weiss wasn't released from her handcuffs, even though he knew she was unarmed this time. "Why? Why did you disobey me?"

"Really? Are you interrogating me, Pops?"

"I just want to know, Weiss."

Weiss refused to talk. She watched him, eyes sharp and focused on her father. "You don't know why? That's bull-"

"Watch your mouth!"

"You know exactly why I betrayed you! Why I'm giving my flesh and blood over to the enemy. You know why!" Weiss growled at him. "You ripped away the people I ever cared about. You tricked me into making me have a relationship with the Roses, made me an honorary Rose Knight, just so you can go assassinate Summer and Tai... They treated me like a daughter while you used me as a secret weapon!" Weiss got even more frustrated as she explained more "So ask me again why I disobeyed your every command and swore vengeance against you again, Father. Ask me why I sided with the Roses. I'll give you the same answer every time."

King Schnee and Weiss eyed one another, one just as mad and angry as the other. He rose to his feet and went over to her "You leave me with no choice but to place you in solitary confinement for life."

"Not a piking?"

"No. Instead, someone else will die with your charge. You know our rules." King Schnee had his guards come back in. They were dragging Weiss out of the room as she spoke.

"You can't do that!" Weiss shouted.

"Yes I can. I am King."

"Not to these people! They only see a tyrant!"

"Silence!" The general on her left side hit her to slightly knock her out. She was still conscious though. King Schnee went up Weiss, blood trailing down her head. He lifted her chin up to him.

"Rebels will come back and kill you. Ruby will be put on the throne. Confine me if you want. It won't stop them." Weiss told him.

"Not if she takes your charge and we kill her tonight."

Weiss' eyes went wide "She'll be a martyr then. You kill her with my charge, the citizens are going to riot against you the minute you bring down the axe."

"Did I say she's be publicly killed?" King Schnee grinned.

Weiss bared her teeth as she slowly fell unconscious "Don't you...touch...her..." Her eyes shut. The last thing she saw was King Schnee's smirk.

.

..

...

Weiss awoke hours later, on a zodiac boat to the island. She was handcuffed and chained down. By then, her clothes were tattered from being mishandled by the two guards. She slowly got up "Wh-what? Wh-where am..."

"Princess is up!" One of the guards escorting her shouted over the sounds of water and strong wind current.

"Guess they didn't hit her as hard as we thought." The other guard responded. He looked at Weiss "Don't worry princess, we'll arrive soon."

Weiss' vision became clear as she saw the ocean and saw she was miles off the coast of Vytal and continued to increase in distance. "No! Take me back! Take me back right now!" Weiss shouted.

"No can do, princess! You were ordered to solitary confinement by your father."

"But... He's going to-"

"Already did, Princess." The driver tossed the hat Weiss gave to Ruby a while back. It had blood all over it "She asked to wear it before he killed her." Weiss looked at the blood-covered hat. Her eyes were wide open. "Guess the last of the Roses are gone. Vytal belongs to the Schnee Clan the now."

_**~Present Day~**_

Weiss had the hat in her hands. She never looked away from the direction of Vytal.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Ruby?" Weiss turned her head. It was Winter with a tray of food. Weiss' sapphire eyes were puffed and red from crying for the last month. She exhaled, angry and hurt by Winter's presence. She looked forward again, unchanged in emotion.

"Winter." Weiss noted her. Winter smiled, Crescent Rose with her. This smile was different than when she last confronted them. It was a sincere, genuine smile for her older sister.

"Expected the young rose princess?" Winter asked. Weiss paid no attention.

"I know she's still alive. Father's only trying to weaken my resolve. He's not going to get to me that easily."

Winter only looked at Weiss. It was a few moments before Winter moved to offer the tray "Weiss, I have your lunch."

"Don't need it." Weiss rejected it.

"Come on Weiss, you got to eat." Winter set the food down on the floor beside her. "I understand you've gone through a lot in the past month, but you-"

"No you don't understand!" Weiss stood up, growling at her sister. She continued to clutch onto the bloodied hat. Winter flinched, all her attention to Weiss. She sat on the bed, on top of the set of clothes for Weiss "You tortured and abused her. I've repeatedly told you how I felt about her, and you broke her to the point she couldn't keep her eyes open, much less stand. How could you, Winter?!"

"Father's word is law." Winter answered "you know how he is."

"Are you really justifying him? After what he's down to the continent? Winter, Vytal is burning. Your home. And you're okay with this?" Weiss tried reasoning with her.

"Someone has to be on his side. You and Mother were always against him."

"And you thought what he was doing was the right thing?!"

"No! What he's doing to his people is wrong. But without you and Mother, I'm all he has!"

Weiss remained quiet. She was breathing with a lot of built-up anger. "He abused you, too, didn't he?"

"While you were a Rose Knight." Winter confessed. Weiss scoffed and turned away "He figured you'd align with the Roses. So he trained me like he did you as a killer. Only, I wasn't as good and strong as you are."

Weiss turned back to her "Winter. You have to escape him."

Winter sighed and looked at Weiss "I'm not you. I can't."

"You can start by giving Crescent Rose to me. And unlock me. Once I get that, we'll reclaim Vytal and he'll be gone. Out of our hair."

"But then, you and I... It's like Father said. We'll be jailed for eternity for who we are." Winter admitted.

Weiss kneeled to her. She was already beaten down. Weiss knew Winter was speaking the truth. She remembered the times they've spoken like this, when they were still kids. "Winny, I'd rather be jailed or killed with no one on the throne... Than to be free or alive under Father's rule."

Winter looked at her older sister. She smirked and held Weiss' hand "You haven't called me that since you became the live-in Rose Knight for her."

"So, are you going to give me Crescent Rose?" Weiss asked. "Are you going to release me?"

Winter looked at Weiss, unable to answer "Wy-Wy..."

Weiss looked at Winter with determination and conviction "Can you?"

.

..

...

That night, Ruby and Blake arrived on the island. Ruby was taught how to properly hold the AR-15, as well as shoot. There were a lot of guards and Ruby wasn't able to hit many. Ruby and Blake hid by a tree for cover.

"That was scary." Ruby admitted. She looked over to Blake "Are you okay, Blake?"

"Me? How about you? This is your first time shooting and you already have a body count. Are you alright?"

Ruby smiled and looked at her recently-fired gun "It's like you said, either them or me. I can't die, not until I see Weiss again."

Blake cracked a smile "I understand. I can't die without seeing Yang safe first. After that, you can gladly put a hole in me for the hell I put you through these last two years."

Ruby scoffed "I'd never kill a friend, Kitty."

Blake flinched "Hey, you maybe her sister and the true princess of Rose City, but even you don't get to call me cat names."

Ruby went ahead, guard and senses up "Heh, we'll see about that."

Blake let out a huge sigh "Oh, Ruby." She put her guard up as well and followed after The princess into the castle.

.

..

...

Inside, there were sounds of gunfire and the smell of torches and sulfur. As Ruby and Blake ran up the stairs, gunshot residue covered their hands. As guards filled the staircase, both Ruby and Blake shot them dead. The only thing on Ruby's mind was seeing the captive at the top. Blake's was too protect the young queen-to-be before her (and to kill those she missed).

Weiss! Weiss! I'm coming! Ruby charged, thinking as justification of her body count.

Arriving upstairs, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and stopped before reaching the last step. She signaled Blake to cover her as she got ready to enter the room. She looked at Blake, whom smiled and nodded. Ruby agreed in return as she swung the door open.

"Weiss!" Ruby aimed her gun, scoping the room. Blake entered the same time to cover her back.

"Shh." Winter was still there. She smiled as she was in bed, her elder sister asleep under her arm. The two were under the covers and the chain was leading into the bed.

"Winter! What did you do to-"

"Hush princess. You'll wake her-"

Weiss slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up "Winny? Is everything alright?"

"Winny?" Blake let out a light chuckle. Ruby tried not to laugh. They had lowered their guns.

When Weiss saw them, she got embarrassed and threw a pillow at them "you jerks!" Blake caught the projectile. Weiss threw whatever she could get a hold of.

"S-sorry Weiss. You were just adorable!" Ruby broke out into laughter. Ones of the items thrown at her was the bloodied hat and Ruby caught it. Seeing its condition, Ruby was silenced "This hat. I thought I lost it forever after the guards took it from me from the cell. What happened to it?"

"I'm guessing they used it with the older rose's interrogation. I overheard father say he used her blood to create the illusion you died, princess." Winter explained. Blake's eyes widened and she aimed her gun at Winter. Ruby did as well.

"Is she alive?" Blake asked, a lot of fury and anger behind her voice. Winter looked at the guns pointed at her and then at Weiss. Weiss signaled her to Ruby and Blake, but she also wanted to know the answer.

"If she hasn't yet, she will be soon. She's still not telling him the location of ReBEElion Headquarters. The older rose is strong, I admit. But Father won't give up till they're found. She maybe be hard to break, but she doesn't have a body of gods. Even she can die." Winter told them. She reached around her neck to unclip her necklace. She pulled it away from her to reveal a key and she gave it to Blake "You don't have a lot of time. You must save her."

Blake and Ruby looked at the key and then at each other. Weiss got out of bed and she was unshackled. She got the set of new clothes and the key "Thank you Winter. And remember your part of the deal." Winter smiled and got out of the bed. She was chained by her wrist. She could reach to the bed to sleep, but not to the door. Winter bent down to under the bed and took out the scythe, Crescent Rose.

"That's-" Ruby walked over to Winter.

"I know you'll never forgive me for what I did to you. I'll give this back to you and you can kill me if you wish to, Mi'lady." Winter handed the scythe to Ruby, its proper owner.

Ruby took the scythe as Winter turned her back to the young princess. Blake lowered her handguns and sheathed them in their holsters. She was going to let Ruby decide for herself what she needed to do. Ruby looked at Weiss, whom crossed her arms.

"What are you going to do Ruby? Will you kill her?" Weiss asked. She seemed calm, considering that Winter was about to be killed in front of her.

Ruby looked at the scythe in her hand and she rose it above her head. Ruby took a swing. Winter shut her eyes tight.

.

..

...

Half a minute passed before Winter opened her eyes and saw the blade to her neck. Winter looked behind to Ruby "you aren't going to kill me?"

"You, too, are a pawn of King Schnee aren't you?" Ruby asked. Winter didn't do anything in response. "I see it. The same look Weiss had the night she lead the Schnee army and rebels to Rose Manor two years ago. You have the same look now, and when you tortured me. Your father always has eyes on you and you can't escape, can you?" Winter remained quiet. She looked forward to hide her face. "Winter, Weiss used to tell me stories about you. I could tell she missed you as much as you missed her back then. So I'm not going to kill you for her sake. If you had someone to fight for, you might have turned out like your sister, but you only had your father... You look like you don't have a choice but to follow his orders, right?"

Winter looked out the window. She didn't say another word.

Ruby removed the scythe from Winter's neck and lowered it "I'll never forgive or forget what you put Weiss and me through... But I'm going to spare your life, because Weiss seems to trust you. She would have killed you already."

Weiss smiled "Thank you Ruby. Thank you for saving my sister."

Ruby left the tower. Blake smiled at her, following after her. Weiss, happy of Ruby's decision, watched the two leave.

"Weiss, am I going to be here fire the rest of my life?" Winter asked. She was concerned, but there was a hint of happiness in her eyes. Winter thought if she were there forever, she could finally escape her father's orders. Weiss didn't answer back. Winter smiled "Tell Father you killed me. I'll truly be free from him then."

"I'll come back for you. I promise." Weiss went the her, holding her hands. Winter smiled.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Weiss." She told her with a smile. Weiss was confused by her statement. Winter looked out the window, as if she were waiting for someone. Weiss looked at her, worried. But before Weiss could say anything, Ruby called out to her.

"Weiss, let's go!"

"Yeah..." Weiss responded, still saddened by Winter's lack of faith in her. Weiss ran off to follow Ruby and Blake.

.

..

...

On the boat ride back home, Weiss laid in the bed of the cabin area. She couldn't stop thinking about Winter, no matter how hard she tried not to. She sighed heavy, closing her eyes "Winny..."

"Thinking about your sister, huh?" Weiss sat up and looked at the cabin doorway. Ruby was there with Crescent Rose in hand.

"Ruby..." Weiss acknowledged. Ruby was smiling, coming in to set Crescent Rose against the wall, along side her AR-15 rifle she's grown attached to. Ruby went over to Weiss and sat at the bed. Weiss sighed again and laid, facing away from Ruby.

"You're close to your sister again, I see?" Ruby assumed. She leaned toward Weiss "Or do I have to teach someone a thing or two?"

"Heh, and what are you planning on doing to Winter for the latter?" Weiss scoffed, in a joking manner.

"Who knows…" Ruby smiled. She looked at Weiss, happy to see her again and well. Noticing she was still in her tattered old clothes. Ruby got up and went to the closet, where her clean clothes. She set it on the desk table beside the bed on Weiss's side. Ruby sat on the floor before her, facing away from her.

"What are you doing, Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I can tell something's up. So I'm here to listen if you want to talk. That's how it's always been, remember?" After a moment, Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead. "What did you do that for?"

Weiss smirked. She petted Ruby's head and the two looked at each other. Weiss slid her hand down to Ruby's cheek. "Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens to me... Please. I need you to be there for her." Weiss asked, smiling but full of woe. Ruby knew something was wrong. She's known her too long not to know that much. "Can you promise me that?"

"Weiss?"

"She's genuinely not at fault for what happened. I'll take full responsibility for what happened to you. She's my little sister. Anything she does, put fault and blame on me." Weiss stroked Ruby's head. Ruby became furious, and she leaped onto the bed towering over Weiss. Ruby looked down at her, eye contact and nostrils flared. Weiss' arm -that was previously on Ruby's cheek- now laid over her head "Ru-Ruby?"

"Don't sound like you're going to die! I won't allow it!" Ruby shouted, loud enough for even Blake (who was sailing the boat back to the main island) to hear.

"Ruby..."

"I won't do anything that'll make you have to protect me. I can shoot adequately now. I've been practicing on how to use Crescent Rose since Winter gave it to me. You don't have to protect me anymore. Please, let me be the one to protect you for once."

Weiss, face flushed, looked at her and gave her most illuminating smile. She lifted herself up and kissed her forehead, Ruby still over her. "I don't plan on dying, but don't let anything happen to her. Don't leave my little sister alone."

Ruby exhaled into a smile and looked into Weiss' blue eyes. She pressed her forehead against Weiss' "Even though I'll never forget or forgive her for what she did to me, Weiss, if it's for you I'll try to be on good terms with her."

Weiss smiled and closed her eyes "that's all I ask for."

Ruby closed her eyes, giddy. Unbeknownst to the two of them, their fingers had intertwined. The two seemed to be in their own world, as Blake was down at the cabin doorway. The boat was stopped while she checked on what was going on.

To the scene before her, Blake was relieved it wasn't anything bad or serious. She saw how Ruby felt for Weiss and vice versa. Blake smiled as she went back to the wheel and continued on. She knew she could leave the two to each other, as they always have been since they were kids.

_**~A week later~**_

Go! Go! We can't let him get the better hand again!

Gunshots, orders being shouted throughout the various hallways, and running and stomping can be heard throughout the Rose Manor. Winter remained in the tower, where smoke could be seen from the window.

Weiss was beside Ruby, running fast. Ruby was just a little faster than Weiss. Having lost all her ammo for the AR-15, Ruby was armed with Crescent Rose. The two looked at each other and smiled. They looked forward again and wound up at the door of the throne room.

"Let's go, Weiss." Ruby spoke, armed and ready. Weiss cocked her handguns, ready to shoot at any moment.

"This is it. One last battle." Weiss looked at Ruby "Ready?"

Ruby grinned "Let's finish this!"

The two went through the doors, where a few guards and King Schnee was. Ruby and Weiss charged in.

"King Schnee! I challenge you to a duel for Vytal and the title of ruler of Rose City!" Ruby shouted, going for the attack.


	16. Long Live the King, Part 4

**Chapter 13**

Blake was with Sun and an army of rebellion members. Rushing underground, Blake made her way towards the dungeon area. With the key she got from Winter, Blake made her way to the dungeon alone. Sun and the other rebel members protected her as she went to find Yang.

"Yang! Yang!" Blake called out, looking at every cell she passed. They were empty; Blake lost a little bit of hope with every cell she passed that Yang wasn't held in. "Yang!" Blake continued to call out.

Yang, deeper into the dungeon, heard Blake's voice. She looked barely alive, bleeding from her head and back. Her hair, for once, was in a complete mess. Yang lifted her head up "Blake?"

"Yang! Yang!" Blake continued her search, her voice bouncing off the stone walls of the dungeon. Yang looked up, as well as two or three guards that were with her.

"Blake." Yang spoke a little louder. Her wrists were chaff from the metal shackles she was bound by.

"Intruder! Find her!" The higher rank guard, marked by the hat he was wearing, order the other two. All three guards went out to find Blake. Worried, Yang struggled to call out to her, and eventually she was able to.

"Blake!" Yang shouted as loud as she could. Blake heard her and ran faster, as fast as she could to Yang.

"Yang!" Blake called out. The three guards met with her at the front of Yang's cell. Blake was focused on the guards. "Stand aside, and I won't have to kill any of you." Blake took out her handgun. She aimed it at the guards.

"Get her!" The high-rank guard ordered.

They started shooting at her. Blake was able to dodge the bullets and leaped into the air, over them. She shot at them repeatedly till the three dropped dead. Blake searched their bodies for the keys to Yang's cell and shackles.

After finding them, Blake opened the doors and saw Yang, eyes red and covered in blood. She was in the worst possible shape, a condition where Yang would never want Blake to see her in. But seeing Yang alive and breathing, Blake couldn't be anymore happier. She went up to Yang and placed her hand on Yang's cheek.

"Hey" Blake greeted Yang. The two were smiling at each other, eyes filled with happiness and joy.

"Hey there Kitten." Yang greeted back. Blake smiled sweetly and kissed her. Yang smiled, not opening her eyes. She felt relieved. Blake reached up to her shackles and released her. Yang fell into Blake's arms, still breathing.

Blake smiled "I got you Yang. I got you."

"I know..." Yang whispered.

.

..

...

Sounds of metal clashing and gun shots were heard from the throne room. Weiss made the path clear for Ruby, clearing the room of its guards and lieutenants. Ruby went on full attack against King Schnee, whom was fighting fair with Myternaster, the Schnee Clan rapier.

"I have to admit, Red. You are quite talented with Crescent Rose." King Schnee complemented. Weiss was watching in the sidelines, after clearing out the throne room. "You sure did a good job with my daughter and brainwashing her to your side."

"I did no such thing!" Ruby argued, attacking with three strikes. Weiss was shocked, flinching to Ruby's sudden outburst. Ruby went to strike and King Schnee held her back with Myternaster. "She chose to be with the Roses! She chose to protect me! She chose to be with me!" Ruby shouted. She jumped back and did a low round house kick to his side, sending King Schnee across the room. "She chose, and I respect every decision she makes!"

King Schnee got up and grinned at Ruby "She is my daughter, and everything she does should only be for me."

Ruby clutched to Crescent Rose and growled. Weiss angrily looked toward her father "You may be my father, but what I do is no one's will but my own. I love Ruby, and I won't ever allow anyone to take her away from me. Especially someone like you."

Ruby smiled at Weiss, and she took a breath. She scowled at King Schnee, _With a statement like that, I have to win now, don't I?_

King Schnee clicked his teeth. He got up and looked at the two before him. "It matters not. After I kill the red rose, the Rose Lineage will be gone forever. I'll destroy all of them. I'll destroy the Roses!" King Schnee charged for the attack to Ruby, and she blocked the full attack with Crescent Rose. She was sent back, however, and Weiss followed after her "You with Summer's blood running in your veins, I will erase her from existence forever!" He growled.

"What do you have against my mother?! She was a kind and caring woman, who put everyone's needs before her. She'd help you if you asked her!" Ruby shouted back. "Mom ruled over Vytal with strength and kindness. She did her best for the kingdom and her family. What did she do to make you rage a two-year war?"

King Schnee smirked, grinning. He opened his mouth "What other reason do I need, than the satisfaction of defeating Summer and expansion of land?"

This statement shocked Ruby and Weiss. _Just for that...you..._

"In history, we've expanded our nation through conquest and war. If I rid the world of the Rose Clan, I can rule all of Vytal the way a king should. With an iron fist and the power to do anything in his hands. None of that 'tough love' bull your mother tried to pull." Ruby bared her teeth, growling. "She got herself killed by trusting a Schnee to her word."

Weiss' eyes widened, gasping at this revelation. She and Ruby rushed at King Schnee, angry and frustrated enough to be crying as they attacked. Ruby's scythe clashed with King Schnee's rapier. Weiss leaped from behind Ruby and started to shoot at him. King Schnee pushed Ruby back and leaped back. As soon as he regained his footing, Ruby followed up with an attack where she cut his chest, only scathing it. He remained focus, took out a flintlock pistol, and shot at them. Weiss and Ruby moved out of the way, but King Schnee adjusted his aim for a follow-up shot.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted as she went to her. She made it in time to take the shot, hitting her shoulder, and she dropped to her knees.

"Weiss, are you okay?" Ruby went to her.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Weiss never took her attention off her father. Keeping pressure on the open wound, blood dripped down in between Weiss' fingers. She couldn't move her arm, even a little.

_Weiss..._ Ruby was worried. She growled and looked to King Schnee, walking towards them. He put it back in it's holster under his blazer.

"You really are a tyrant. All you care about is power and control. You care for nothing else." Weiss groaned, holding in the pain of the gunshot wound on her shoulder.

King Schnee scoffed. He glared down at the girls "Crowned Princess and last of the Rose Clan..." Ruby clicked her teeth. "If you had left Weiss in the tower, you may have put up a better fight. But I would have won either way."

Ruby smiled and looked at Weiss "I would never leave Weiss alone."

"Huh?" King Schnee and Weiss were shocked. The two looked at Ruby "She killed your parents. She's a traitor to your people. Your family."

Ruby never looked away from Weiss "She wasn't there that night. She wasn't in my parents room when they were shot. Weiss was only there in the end, chasing after me."

Weiss was shocked, flinching a bit. She was taken back "Ruby..."

"Weiss doesn't have the heart to kill the people whom she thought of as her own parents. I know she doesn't." Ruby looked at King Schnee, glaring angrily at him. She looked furious "I don't blame Weiss for that night. I blame you, Schnee!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

_Ruby…_ Weiss smiled. She was proud of her. Weiss stood up to her feet and looked at King Schnee "Fath-, no, Schnee. Ruby is the rightful heir to the throne. Your reign is over. Step down and this meaningless death battle can be avoided."

There was a moment of silence. King Schnee had his head lowered while Ruby and Weiss watched his action. After there was no type of response, Ruby dropped her guard but kept Crescent Rose by her side. She took her time walking past King Schnee. All of a sudden, he faced Ruby but she didn't know it. Ruby continued walking toward the throne. The tyrant raised Myternaster to eye level, screaming in disapproval.

"Ruby!" Weiss called out. Ruby turned around and King Schnee rushed to attack.

"Die, Rose!" He yelled. There was no time for Ruby to dodge or parry.

There was a sound of pierced flesh, and blood splattered to the floor and rose red fabric. Ruby opened her eyes and saw that Weiss had protected her from the attack. Myternaster's blade pierced through her chest. The tip of the blade was a close distance away from Ruby's face. Weiss held in her pain as she eyed her father. Ruby was too much in distraught to speak, much less form words.

"Hmph. Stop getting in the way, Weiss." King Schnee spoke, keeping Myternaster in place.

Weiss kept her ground "I am her guardian. You want to kill her? You'll have to get through me first." She aimed her gun at King Schnee and shot at him. He dodged it by leaping back, Myternaster being pulled out as well. Weiss was unable to stand and she dropped back to her knees. Weiss kept shooting at King Schnee, her last bullet piercing through his shin.

Ruby ran to Weiss, obviously worried. Weiss looked at Ruby, all color from her eyes fading. She was barely able to make Ruby's form, but she knew she was there "Fi-finish him off, Ruby..."

Tear filled eyes, Ruby nodded her head and stood up. She glared at King Schnee, whom was on his knees, and shouted in anger "Schnee!" She charged at him fast. Too fast for him to dodge the attack if he could. Ruby leaped into the air and readied for the final blow. The two royals looked at each other.

To him, the young princess reminded King Schnee of a young Summer Rose. She was always filled with strength, love, and determination. Like Summer before her, Ruby had many people behind her, including both his daughters.

Ruby shouted as she brought Crescent Rose down on King Schnee, cutting him down. His body becoming lifeless.

Suddenly, there was a gun dropped and Ruby looked ahead at Weiss. "Weiss!" she dropped Crescent Rose and went straight to her. She turned her over, to her lap. "Weiss! Stay with me! Weiss!" Ruby shouted, pressing against the blade wound.

Weiss looked up to Ruby, holding her hand. She smiled "is he..." Ruby nodded her head and Weiss had a calming expression. She was at peace "Congratulations Ruby..." She shook her head "Queen Ruby..." Weiss' grip loosened and Weiss' eyes closed.

Ruby continued to hold onto Weiss "Weiss! No!" Tears fell from her eyes to Weiss' face. "Don't leave me! Weiss!" Ruby pressed Weiss' head against her chest. Blake and Yang, as well as the rest of the participating rebel members, stayed at the door. They felt it was best for Ruby right now.

Ruby held onto Weiss and cried out as loud and hard as she could.

.

..

...

"King Schnee is now dead! All hail Queen Ruby Rose!" It was the headlines on all the newspapers in Vytal. The whole kingdom rejoiced, singing songs of praise and hope for a better future with her on the throne.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, it's been a little over a year, but I did it! I finished this AU~ There will be an epilogue, however. It is completed, but I feel it should be it's own chapter instead. So, within the next week, the epilogue will be up and "Plush and Ribbon" will be back on production~ I can't wait to share that story with you guys.

Don't forget to R&amp;R~


	17. Epilogue: Chasing Her

**Epilogue**

Ruby walked around the local graveyard. She was with Yang and Blake, and all three girls visited a grave site marked with the Rose Family insignia. Ruby and Yang, each, placed a bouquet of red roses.

"I'm sorry we took so long to visit you. The last couple years have been real crazy." Ruby told the grave site. "I turned twenty-one last week, but I guess you already knew that. Haha, Blake and Yang took me to this pub in town and I don't remember half that night."

Yang and Blake chuckled at her last comment. Ruby smiled and looked out to Rose City. "But I have to admit, so many things happened since I took the throne."

.

..

...

_~Three Years Ago. A Year after King Schnee's reign ended.~_

"Queen Rose! Queen Rose!" Jaune came running into the throne room. Ruby was rearranging the decorations, making the room more lively. She had many helpers. The throne room would have windows and a balcony overseeing her city. She could even see the tower Weiss and Winter were confined in.

"Jaune, you know how I feel with people calling me that. I'm just 'Ruby'. And besides, I'm not really a queen yet." Ruby explained.

"I'm sorry, Your Maj- ah, I mean Ruby... Man it's still weird calling you by your first name. You are the ruler after all."

"Not for three more years, Jaune. You know Yang's taking over until I become of age" Ruby smiled. She stood in a comfortable stance, one hand on hip and the other down her side. "So, what's up? Something happen?"

Jaune looked at her as properly as he can "oh that's right. Queen Winter Schnee has come to visit you."

"Winter? Why would she want to see me?" Ruby thought aloud. She looked at Jaune "Have you sent her to my- well, Yang's office?"

"Not yet. She's standing outside."

Ruby smiled "well, what are you waiting for? Bring her in. No Schnee is an enemy of mine, not anymore."

"Ma'am!" Jaune saluted her and left the room.

"Jaune! It's 'Ruby'!" Ruby shouted. She sighed as she got prepared to see Winter.

.

..

...

Ruby and Winter sat in the office room. They had tea brought out to them by Ren, who would be Ruby's advisor when she takes the throne.

"Thank you for the tea." Winter smiled, thanking Ren. He looked over and nodded before leaving. Winter frowned and looked at Ruby. "They'll hate me forever, I know it..."

The Rose Queen smiled sweetly "It'll take a lot of time. Your father did ruin it for you and your people after all."

Winter let out a heavy sigh and looked at the cup of tea before her "Maybe it would be best if you were to close the gates to the Schnees and the inhabitants or Snow Castle Town. We'll be fine, really."

Ruby shook her head "I'm going to better our relations. King Schnee is the one at fault, not you. Not even Weiss-" the mention of her name saddened her. She didn't want to accept it, not yet at least.

Winter looked at her. She gave her a soft smile "have you visited her yet?"

Ruby shook her head "I've been busy... I want to see her, Winter. Really... But with learning law and politics and economics..."

Winter went over to Ruby and comforted her. She hugged her gently, as if a mother would. Ruby was shocked at first, but she was able to calm down a bit and smile. She wrapped her arms around Winter and hugged her.

"Have you visited Weiss?"

"I can't without you remember? I am a traitor on your grounds."

Ruby sighed, wiping her tears "I told the guards at the hospital not to." She smiled, standing up. "I have to talk to them about this. Want to come with me to see your sister?" Winter nodded in response, smiling.

.

..

...

At the front of the hospital, Ruby approached the two guards at the front. It was Sun and Neptune.

"Wukong! Vasilias!" The two flinched at her angered voice. Winter was shortly behind. "What is the matter with you two? I specifically said that Winter can go see Weiss whenever she wanted. Did I not make myself clear?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but she specifically told us she didn't want to see Winter. She's turned everyone away except you." Sun explained. He was still pretty nervous. Ruby sighed and crossed her arms. She took Winter's hand and walked passed them.

"Your highness!" Neptune called out to her. Ruby ignored them and went to Weiss' room.

Weiss was asleep in her bed. The heart monitor beeped at the regular speed of a heartbeat. Ruby made a commotion outside and once it got louder, Weiss' eyes opened. She looked to the door as it opened with aggression.

"Weiss! How could you?!" Ruby came in with Winter.

"Good afternoon to you too, Queen Ruby. First time in a year and that's the first thing you say to me?" Weiss smiled. She was in a whole lot better condition than when she got in. Velvet said that she was lucky to be alive at that point. King Schnee barely missed her heart. Had she been a hairline to her right, she'd be dead.

"Don't turn the subject around. How can you turn your own sister away? She's wanted to see you all this time." Ruby argued back. Winter went to Weiss, waving at her. When Weiss noticed this, Weiss looked away.

"I don't deserve to see her…" Weiss replied. Winter flinched at her response, making Ruby worried and frustrated.

"Weiss! How could you say that?!"

"I don't. I abandoned her in the tower. I took away our father and possibly the only one who she considered family. Not only that, I've hated her for what she did to you and Rose City. I wanted to kill her. I don't deserve to see her. I'm not the sister or family she needs…" Weiss said, looking at Winter. After a while, Weiss turned her head away from the young Rose and her sister.

Winter reached out to Ruby and looked at her. The single look told Ruby that Winter would take care of it. When Ruby understood what Winter would do, she moved to the side and Winter sat at her bedside and stroked her hair. "Weiss, you don't have to like me if you don't. I've told Ruby the same thing. I don't want pity, but I want someone who can be there for me and mean it." Ruby smiled at Winter. "Weiss, I'd like to see my only living family and my next to kin. But if it isn't possible, it's okay too. I just want to know you're okay and well." Winter said.

Weiss looked at her, shocked "Of course I want to see you. I just don't know if I deserve it… after all that's happened." Her response was immediate, making Winter happy. The new queen of Snow Castle Town held her sister's hand. "Winny?"

"It's alright Weiss. Like Ruby tells me all the time, it's neither of our faults. You'll always be my sister. I mean, sure, we have a big obstacle to overcome. But I'm willing to overlook it if you can."

Weiss smiled and nodded her head. Ruby smiled as well.

.

..

…

Ruby and Winter exited the hospital and found a mob of people at the front. Yang and Blake visited them while Sun and Neptune blocked anyone from coming through. They were throwing hate and shade at Winter mostly. Winter pulled back, always bothered when the Rose City citizens would see her. She hid behind Ruby.

"Man, when we came, there was already a commotion. Now I know why." Yang crossed her arms. Blake smiled at Winter, going to her.

"It's alright Winter. As long as you're with us, you're safe from them." Blake reassured her. Winter gave the onyx haired sharp shooter a shy nod. "Behave yourself Yang. She may not be queen but her rules are the law around here." Yang sighed. She looked at Blake angrily "Hey, quit pouting."

"She almost killed me and Ruby! There's no way I'll ever get over that, Blake."

"But if it weren't for her, I would have never found you. I'll always be thankful for that."

Winter smiled at Blake, but she never moved from behind Winter. Yang looked away "Come on, Queen Schnee. We'll escort you home. Snow Castle Town has a lot of work ahead for them."

She took Ruby's hand and the young queen smiled. Ruby turned to her "Winter, it's okay. I'll be here whenever you want, and so will Weiss. Blake's got your back and Yang's just sour you got the upper hand."

"Ruby, she could have killed the both of us. How can you be that close to her." Yang argued. Ruby let out a soft giggle.

"I should at least try and get along with my future sister-in-law, right?" Ruby stuck her tongue out at Yang. Winter, Yang, and Blake were shocked to hear those words from the young queen.

"No way! Did she propose to you?!" Yang shouted, questioning.

Ruby laughed "Of course not yet, I only saw her for the first time today. Hell, we haven't even gone on a date. I know I've been with her since we were kids, but I want to ask her on one when she's back on her feet."

Yang laughed and grabbed Ruby in a headlock. She gave her a noggie "You really are going to be the worst queen Rose City's ever had."

"Yang, please. Stop it!" Ruby got out of it.

"Alright, alright."

Ruby looked at Winter "I shouldn't keep your people waiting Winter. Especially now, they need someone like you to take care of them. I may need your help to better the relations between our two countries."

Winter nodded "Alright Ruby. I'll see you again soon." She went with Yang and Blake back towards Rose Manor "Here's to a better future, Rose!"

"Count on it, Schnee." Ruby waved bye to her. In a wheelchair, Weiss was waving bye to Winter. Winter noticed this and waved at her as well.

_Later, sis._ Winter smiled. Weiss did the same and when the white queen was out of sight, the injured princess lowered her arm.

_Here's to a better future._

.

..

...

_~Present Day~_

"A lot of other things happened in the past year since then." Ruby smiled at the grave site. Blake joined in, leaning on top of Yang. The two older girls showed them their left hand. On their ring fingers was an engagement ring of each other's color. Yang had an onyx-band ring with an amethyst stone. Blake had a gold-band ring with a topaz stone.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to be married to this wonderful girl next year. Hope you watch over us and bless us." Yang smiled and kissed Blake. Ruby smiled at them. Yang gave Blake on last kiss before looking at the grave site "I wanted to wait till I was off the throne and Ruby was twenty-one to propose to her."

"Even being an acting monarch is difficult. You were great rulers. All of Rose City misses you both, but we'll do whatever it takes to uphold your law and to follow your footsteps." Blake mentioned. Yang let out a laugh and rubbed her head.

"That's my fiancee, always so formal." Yang said. Ruby giggled off to the side. Blake blushed out of embarrassment, looking away from the laughing sisters. Yang let Blake go "They are your in-laws, Blake. No need for formalities."

Blake looked at the grave site. She looked at the name she would soon take, and the previous Queen's. Blake traced the names with her fingers "Thanks for being the parents I needed. My parents gave their lives to protect you. I don't want to leave them alone, but I promise to do the same for your daughters. During the Schnee-Rose war, Ruby was a hassle to keep in my sight, but I'll leave that to her girlfriend."

Ruby blushed and yelled at Blake "she's not my girlfriend!"

"But it's your goal to date her, isn't it?" Yang teased the red-haired queen. Ruby growled, unable to deny her statement. She looked away in response, cheeks puffed out. Blake and Yang laughed at Ruby's reaction. They looked at the grave site once more.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for letting me meet and date the most important person in my life." Blake gave her thanks and bowed her head at them. This time, Yang and Ruby smiled at her. It was the only thing Blake really wanted to say to them at the time. There were many things she wanted to say, but if she needed to do anything that visit, it was to thank them for letting her be with Yang.

Some time passed and Yang and Blake walked away from the site. Ruby stayed behind to keep her parents company a little while longer. She brushed her fingers through their names "I really miss you, Mom. Dad. There's so much I have to show you. I hope you watch over me and all the kingdom." After a while at the gravestone, Weiss joined her

"Your highness, we have to go."

"Weiss, I told you before, it's Ruby to you." Ruby got up. She waved to the grave sites "I promise to become a queen you'll be proud of, Mom. Just you wait!" Ruby smiled as she ran off to the car. Yang and Blake joined her. Weiss looked on and smiled. She turned her attention to the grave site and kneel to them. She closed her eyes.

"Summer, Taiyang, tomorrow is when I'm to receive the Rose badge of honor and become captain of the Red Rose Court. Ruby also appointed me to be the ambassador between the two nations. Things are going well and our relations are better than when Ruby's reign started." Weiss reported. She looked at Ruby, still talking with her sister and future sister-in-law "Summer, I don't mean to be so informal with you. I'm a Schnee and because of that, I don't deserve to call you by your name anymore… But I thought that it was okay to talk about the good old days. I was protected by you, you took me in as your live-in guardian for Ruby, and you even put up with my antics. I really wish I could have saved you that night, but I wasn't fast enough. But I promise you one thing, Summer. When it comes to Ruby, no matter how fast or slow I am to get there, no matter how hard it'll get-"

"Weiss! Come on! We can't keep your sister waiting!" Ruby called out to her.

Weiss smiled, leaving a two roses on Summer's and Taiyang's grave site: red and white. She left to join Ruby and the others _I'll always be chasing her_.

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N**: That was most certainly a thing :) But after a little over a year, I'M OFFICIALLY DONE! *Confetti cannons go off everywhere!" I hope you enjoyed the story everyone and it's been such a blast. Quick note, I've made the decision to redo "Plush and Ribbon." After a year of not focusing on it, I've come up with new ideas for it and just to let you know that I will be doing that at one point in life. I will keep the original post up for people from tumblr since it is linked to it.

Thanks for sticking around and keeping up with me :) Please R&amp;R


End file.
